I spread my wings, and keep my promise
by phoenix catcher
Summary: HP/SGA crossover. Slash. Co-authored with TheWingedWhispered. Being a father to two boys, being one of the finest doctors and being an RAF officer is never easy. But it doesn't get any easier when he must go to another Galaxy to protect his own world.
1. Never leave a man behind

I spread my wings, and keep my promise.

Disclaimer; We own neither Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis nor Harry Potter. Rights belong to the appropriate persons in each instance.

**Warnings; This story is Slash. Please, if you don't like that, find another story. No amount of pleading will change our minds.**

A/N; This story was written jointly by myself, Phoenix Catcher, and my friend, TheWingedWhispered who's details can be found on my profile. I strongly advise checking out her work. I would not be spending time working with her if she didn't have talent. Compliments can be sent to her via PM but I will forward anything in reviews directly to her.

_"I spread my wings, and keep my promise."_ The motto of the 14th Squadron, RAF.

Chapter 1; Never leave a man behind.

**Islamic Republic of Afghanistan**

Flight Lieutenant Harry 'Peteh' Potter finished wrapping a bandage around the left forearm of a US Marine who'd been shot through the upper arm. He'd already done what he could for the GSW while out here but unless he closed the gash on his forearm he'd bleed to death before they could get to a proper operating room. Harry cast a quick glance across at the US Lieutenant that shared his task of patching up the three wounded US Marines. Jacobs nodded at him even as he held the IV bag up over his own patient.

Harry reached down to his jacket and pressed his radio talk switch. "Captain Sheppard. I'll take that MedEvac now."

_"Roger."_ Sheppard's voice was clear from where he was hanging in the clouds waiting. The helicopters were too obvious a target on the ground so they'd only touch down long enough to pick them all up. _"ETA is two minutes."_

"Understood, Sheppard." Harry made a few silent gestures around him and the two Marines sent to guard Harry and Jacobs moved forwards with the three remaining Marines from the party with the wounded. They began lifting up the three casualties and moving them towards the edge of the designated clearing for pick up. Harry followed between the two he'd been treating though only one, the GSW was dangerous. The other had a broken arm and leg but he was already out of the woods.

Out here in the forests of Afghanistan there was no sign that Harry was the odd one out, surrounded by US Marines. Only a trained military man could single him out by the small patch on his combat vest that said Royal Air Force and the double stripe of rank on the edge of his cap.

Sheppard was true to his word as Harry had come to expect and he and his wingman touched down almost to the second. Harry had come to expect nothing less from his equal in rank in the last month of working together to rescue wounded soldiers from all allies in this war.

Harry and the able bodied helped load the three injured into the two Pave Hawk helicopters sitting with their rotors running at full speed. Harry went with the GSW and Jacobs went with the two others in Sheppard's helicopter. One of his own soldiers and two of the previous party's men clambered into the back. Harry gave the thumbs up to the crewman by the door and he swung it shut and spoke into his microphone. The Pave Hawk jerked as it started on its way back to the base and Harry was handed a set of headphones to listen to the chatter.

He heard Sheppard report himself in the air but Harry busied himself only with his patient and finding out how long the journey would take. He also told the co-pilot to radio ahead for the base to prepare two of the operating rooms for the two worse off men. He was just beginning to relax when the co-pilot brought him back to reality.

"RPG, starboard, low!" He shouted over the radio. Harry was slammed off balance as the Pave Hawk jerked around to evade the incoming rocket grenade but Harry gritted his teeth as the pilot swore and an instant later Harry was being thrown clear across the hold along with everybody but the tied down wounded soldier. Harry wasn't even clear what was happening as he became just a part of the erratically falling Pave Hawk. He knew the instant he hit the ground though as he flew forwards and struck the dividing wall, going limp in a split second as he was knocked unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Captain John 'Pan' Sheppard banked his Pave Hawk hard in case somebody took a pot shot at him and so that he could turn his own craft enough to see his friend's helicopter hit the ground. Hard.

"Control, this is MedEvac one." John hit his radio as he gained altitude to avoid further attack. "MedEvac two is down. Repeat MedEvac two is down and burning."

_"MedEvac one, this is Control. Return to base."_ The order was like a death toll in John's mind. He hesitated as he saw the thick black smoke trail from within the trees. There was a trail of broken trees leading to the downed Pave Hawk and John itched to put down and search for survivors.

"Captain?" His co-pilot, a rookie, asked.

"What!?" John snapped.

"Our Orders..." He edged nervously.

"Captain, these two need medical attention." He was touched on the arm by the field medic. "We can't fit anymore wounded in here anyway. We have to put down. They'll send another chopper, Sir."

Sheppard gritted his teeth but knew he was right. He switched back to the outside radio again. "Understood Control, returning to base."

Sheppard kept a firm eye out for incoming fire from then on but nothing even resembled trouble. Clearly somebody had been on their last shot, normally it took them five or six shots before they gave up. To be in the clear so easily was strange but it gave John hope that they'd send another chopper.

As he touched down he glanced over the base and at the stand-by helicopters. The ones, like this and the downed one, that were kept read at all times in case of emergency. All three of the others were sitting on their pads. "Shit!" John swore.

"Captain?" His co-pilot asked in concern.

"They didn't send a rescue chopper." John frowned and automatically started checking his own systems. Namely his fuel.

"What are you doing, Captain?" John half turned to the Lieutenant that was part of the medical team.

"I'm going back to search for survivors." John told him. "Somebody has to. You can either risk it and try to save those men's lives or get out now. You've got approximately five seconds."

John glanced around but both his co-pilot and the medic nodded at him. The medic turned and a few seconds later he was back. "Your crewman is staying." The medic told him.

John was watching the retreating crew as he called the control tower. "Requesting permission to begin rescue of down chopper." He asked.

_"Negative, MedEvac One." _The voice told him and John found himself hating it in that moment even though the same man normally joked around, even on the air. _"Area is hot. Stand down your craft."_

"Sorry, control. They deserve a chance." John gritted his teeth again but he didn't feel ashamed for disobeying orders. He cut the signal and pulled his Pave Hawk into the air and turned it back the way he'd come.

The flight back to the down chopper was quiet and anxiety filled, at least for the others. John felt he was doing the right thing but even so he'd take full responsibility but he'd joined the Air Force to help save lives and that didn't include leaving them without any hope. He found the burning column of smoke and headed for it close to the tree tops in the hopes that whoever had been here before didn't notice him. As luck would have it the crashing helicopter had levelled a clearing space for his own helicopter and he set it down where there was no debris and clear enough just in case.

"Keep her ready to go." John ordered even as the crewman opened the side door and hoped out with an M-16 in his hands in case. They'd need him to keep an eye out and both John and Jacobs to check for survivors and John didn't want to have to power the Pave Hawk down and then restart her.

"Yes Sir." The rookie told him. John unattached himself from his numerous control leads and almost leapt from the aircraft to join Jacobs and his crewman as the trio picked their way passed the debris of trees and helicopter alike, heading directly to the main section. John didn't like what he saw. It was obvious that the RPG had hit the starboard crew door and it was bent back. The rotors were long gone as was the tail section. The pilots section was also in bad shape from the tree that had eventually arrested it's momentum and as much as John hated to think it he didn't have many hopes for his friends.

John stopped just short of the port door, it was hanging off its rails but still against the craft. "Help me with this." John ordered Jacobs and reached out to grab the door only to wince as he felt the hot metal through his gloves. He gritted his teeth but pulled at it. Jacobs grabbed the handle and threw his weight back and the door slid back violently. John cried out and staggered back almost to his knees as the door bent back and sliced along his left arm tearing through his jacket and into his arm. John was clear in seconds but he could smell burnt flesh coming from himself.

"Captain!?" Jacobs tried to help him but John pushed him away. They clambered into the still hot chopper. Jacobs checked the pilots quickly before moving to the others but John knelt at the wounded soldiers side and pressed his fingers into his neck until he was sure he was dead. He looked at the Flight Lieutenant he'd gotten to know on the base in the last few months and almost smiled as he saw eyes trying to focus on him. John didn't trust his eyes and checked his pulse to find it strong.

"Jacobs! Potter's alive."

"The others are gone." Jacobs told him. "We need to get him out of here."

John waited a few seconds as Jacobs quickly assessed his superiors status before looking up at John. "Can we carry him out?" John asked.

Jacobs nodded. "Just try not to jostle him too much. He's got a deep incision in his side."

The two managed to get Potter out of the chopper without moving him too much and Jacobs helped John to shift him into a proper carrying position in his arms. John slowly made his way back to his own Pave Hawk but couldn't help but constantly check that Potter was still conscious. He couldn't help but be surprised that Potter was still focusing on him. His side was covered in blood, he had cuts and burns everywhere it seemed and blood in his hair.

John laid Potter down on a stretcher in the back of his Pave Hawk and got himself seating back in the pilots chair as Jacobs got Potter secured. By the time they were taking off Jacobs was already ordering him about. John turned to the control frequency after Jacobs was finished telling him what he needed.

"Control this is MedEvac One." John said without a hint of shame or nervousness in his voice. "We have one wounded and am on route to base. Medic requests priority operating facilities and O-positive blood on hand. Injured is critical, motor on the field."

_"Understood MedEvac One. We'll be ready."_ The voice was professional, there was no hint that John had betrayed orders and technically stolen military hardware from the American Government. John was reassured that he wouldn't be alienated right now when Potter needed all the help he could get.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**USAF Administration Office**

John gritted his teeth, pulled himself up and straightened his jacket before he knocked on the door before him, just below the plaque that read 'Col. J. Tanner'. He was the Commander of the United States Air Force contingent on the base. He heard a call to enter so he pushed open the door and walked in.

"I'm going to get right to it, Captain Sheppard." The grey haired man behind the desk sighed. "You disobeyed a stand down order and took a Pave Hawk into hostile territory. Lieutenant Bolten, Airman Kent and Lieutenant Jacobs have all given their accounts and all will face a hearing for their own actions. I realise that you had the best intentions in mind and your actions saved Flight Lieutenant Potter's life and that is the only reason I am not putting you in the Brig."

"Thank you, Sir." John nodded. He had expected to have been in the Brig already.

"My hands are tied, Captain Sheppard. You're a good officer, an excellent pilot and more than that, a man with a conscience. You did this even knowing the consequences." Colonel Tanner told him. "You are of course suspended pending a court martial and that's out of my hands. You'll be on the next available transport back Stateside. For what it's worth, good luck at the Court Martial."

"Thank you, Sir." John paused even after the clear dismissal. "Sir? Could I ask about Flight Lieutenant Potter?"

"As I hear it they've done everything they can." Colonel Tanner told him before glancing down at his paperwork, feigning disinterest. "You'll have plenty of time to find out yourself. He's being flown back to the US as a matter of priority. You'll be on his plane out of here as soon as Doctor Wells clears him for transport."

"I appreciate that, Sir." John tried to look happy but failed.

"It's a matter of ease, Captain Sheppard. Nothing more." He waved his hand in clear dismissal and John retreated from the room to pack his personal belongings. It would be a long flight back to the United States.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. We do what we want

I spread my wings, and keep my promise

Chapter 2; We do what we want

**Air Force Academy Hospital**

"Mrs. Tonks, his condition isn't stable enough. I cannot release him to your care."

Andromeda Tonks narrowed her eyes at the doctor. Behind him, Flight Lieutenant Harry Potter lay connected to an IV and other machinery to monitor his condition. He'd woken only once since he'd been relocated to the United States and had spent those few minutes delirious and upset. Andromeda had held his hand as he called out for friends long dead and buried. When he'd called out for her late son in law, Andromeda had been unable to prevent her tears despite the presence of the children.

"I've cared for his injuries since he joined the RAF," she replied tartly, "And this isn't the worst the poor boy has had."

He struggled to maintain his patience, "Mrs. Tonks, Flight Lieutenant Potter has a serious wound to his left side from where it was sliced open. The infection has only just abated! His left side is still littered in burns and cuts. His shoulder was dislocated and his skull fractured. You are not a qualified caregiver. You don't have the knowledge or ability to care for him with these injuries."

Andromeda was not impressed or fazed by his insistence. She was prepared to continue the debate, but a motion behind the doctor caught her attention. Captain John Sheppard rose to his feet. He'd barely left let alone slept since he and Flight Lieutenant Potter had returned from Afghanistan and it showed in the dark circles under his eyes.

"Ma'am, I think he's awake."

No matter what Andromeda said to him, Captain Sheppard refused to call her Andromeda. Not bothering to spare the irritating doctor another glance, Andromeda swept passed him and seated herself beside the bed. She took his hand and watched hopefully, smiling when his eyes actually did flutter open.

"Where am I?"

"Harry, you're safe. We're in Colorado Springs. Do you remember what happened?"

Harry's green eyes focused on her face, "Andy? Everything's a bit fuzzy. Was I shot?"

"Your helicopter was shot down. You've been reassigned. I closed up the house and Ted, Cody and I came out to meet you here."

"The boys aren't here, are they? If I look as rotten as I feel, I don't want them to see me. Especially not Cody. It'll only upset him."

"They were here earlier," Andromeda admitted, "Harry, can you order the doctor to release you? I'd like to take you home."

"Why?"

"I'm not satisfied with their competence. They gave you penicillin. I understand that I am a civilian, but I am not a moron and they should have listened when I told them you are allergic to it."

Harry smiled, "Pass me my chart then. Let me see what's wrong with me?"

Andromeda removed the chart from the edge of his bed and handed it to him. Harry managed to move himself into a half sitting position with Andromeda and Captain Sheppard's assistance. He was slightly surprised by the other man's presence, but thanked him quietly. Captain Sheppard was dressed as a civilian, in jeans and a dark t-shirt. One of his arms was littered with cuts and burns. Harry's eyes lingered on Captain Sheppard's hands and he remembered the calloused hands pulling him from the smouldering helicopter and cradling him to his chest as he carried him away from the wreck. As Harry scanned the chart, forcing himself to look away from Captain Sheppard, the Doctor introduced himself to the conversation.

"Flight Lieutenant Potter? I'm Doctor Kensington."

Harry nodded to him as he scanned the chart. He could almost sense Dr. Kensington's discomfort at having a patient reading through his own chart.

"Shoulder's been put back into place, skull's healing nicely and my fever is down. Andy," Harry said gently, "I'm on the mend, but I'm not well enough to be released."

"Harry, dear, I'd feel much better if you were with Teddy, Cody and I."

"I know. I'm sorry," He said gently, "Where are you all staying?"

"There's an adequate hotel nearby. I've a property lined up, just waiting until you're well enough to view it."

Harry took her hand, "If you three like it, then I will as well."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Harry understood that Andromeda wanted him under her care so she could ply him with pain potions and healing draughts, but he couldn't allow her to accelerate his healing. After the death of Teddy's parents, Andromeda had been noticeably anxious every time he was injured, no matter how serious. He appreciated her concern and hated himself for the stress he caused her. And the boys as well. Cody especially hadn't taken his assignment to Afghanistan well.

"We'll have it ready for you by the time you're released."

He squeezed her hand, "Andy, you look exhausted. You should get some rest. I'll be fine."

Andromeda shook her head slowly, "I can't leave you on your own here."

"I'll be here, ma'am."

Three faces turned to stare at Captain Sheppard. Dr. Kensington shot Captain Sheppard a disapproving glare, but remained silent. Andromeda smiled hopefully.

"Harry, Captain Sheppard's been here about as much as I have. He's been a wonderful help with Ted and Cody."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate that. But really, both of you, it's not necessary," Harry managed an amused smile.

Neither of them paid attention to Harry. Andromeda met Captain Sheppard's gaze and he nodded to her. She smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Get some rest."

"You too, Andy."

Andromeda replaced the chart on the edge of the bed. She eyed Dr. Kensington as though her frustrations were entirely his fault before she left. Dr. Kensington straightened and seemed to regain a commanding presence once Andromeda left.

"Captain Sheppard," He said, "You've seen for yourself that Flight Lieutenant Potter is well. Perhaps now you'll leave as well?"

Captain Sheppard was unimpressed and unmoved, "No. Perhaps not."

"Flight Lieutenant Potter needs rest and relaxation."

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "I'm wide awake. I'd really like some company for a bit. I'll tell Captain Sheppard if I need to rest."

"Flight Lieutenant Potter..."

Harry outright rolled his eyes, "Dr. Kensington, I'll take it easy."

Dr. Kensington retreated, but not without pausing to give Captain Sheppard another glare of obvious disapproval if not outright dislike. Harry shook his head at the Doctor's antagonistic behaviour.

"What a strange man."

Captain Sheppard shrugged, "Mrs. Tonks really gave him an earful about the penicillin."

Harry smiled, imagining Andromeda giving Dr. Kensington a piece of her mind. She was usually very calm and gentle, but was never a pushover if she thought Harry, Teddy or Cody were in danger. While nowhere near as extreme as many other members of her family, Andromeda still maintained a certain scepticism about muggle medicine and did not tolerate incompetence or errors in their treatment.

"She tends to worry."

Captain Sheppard managed a smile, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Harry gently turned himself to face Captain Sheppard directly. He hesitated for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

Captain Sheppard met his gaze and offered a sincere smile, "I'm glad you're alright."

Harry wasn't convinced and allowed his expression to convey that. He waited a moment, but when it was obvious that Captain Sheppard wasn't going to explain what was bothering him, Harry spoke. He already knew what the answer to his question was going to be, but he needed confirmation. He needed someone to tell him for sure.

"Did anyone else make it out?"

Captain Sheppard's eyes answered for him, but he spoke anyway, "No."

Harry leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes for a long moment. It never got easier. He opened his eyes to see Captain Sheppard observing him. His eyes were bright with pain and his expression was barely controlled. Harry again wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he was afraid that pressuring Captain Sheppard would be counterproductive. He'd never been good at this type of interaction. He sighed softly.

"I disobeyed a direct order."

Harry blinked and felt his heart rate jump, "You did what?" He whispered.

Captain Sheppard met his gaze, "When I went back to search for survivors. I don't regret it."

"Christ," Harry whispered, "Pan…"

The codename drew a smile from Captain Sheppard, "Seriously. I don't regret it."

Harry was not mollified in the least, "You came back for us and they're going to court marshal you. I thought I was going to die. It was worse than every other time. And the boys are so young," He took a deep breath, "I... fuck…fuck…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke abruptly with an eight-year-old brown haired boy in his arms. He sat up gingerly keeping Teddy tucked against his right side and away from the majority of his severe wounds.

"Hey, kid."

"Can I hug you?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Let me hug you and no squeezing, okay?" Harry stipulated.

Teddy nodded. Harry carefully put his arms around his godson. Teddy put his arms loosely around Harry, but didn't squeeze or hold him tightly. Harry kissed the top of his head. Andromeda entered the room, staring at Teddy in askance. Behind her followed a slightly younger boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He was a smaller version of Harry, with freckles, and without the glasses that Harry had needed in his youth. He observed his father with mournful and exhausted eyes.

"Ted," she chastised gently, "You were told to wait. And not to jump."

"I didn't jump!"

Harry smiled at Andromeda, "He didn't jump. He's been gentle. Hi, Cody."

Teddy climbed off the bed and stood beside his grandmother. Cody stepped forward and took Teddy's place on the bed. He curled up against Harry and hid his face in his side. Andromeda mussed Teddy's hair to show she wasn't upset with him. Teddy grinned and Harry felt his attention drawn to the boy's mouth.

"You lost a tooth!"

"Yeah. Guess what the tooth fairy brought me?"

"I don't know, what?"

"A sickle!"

"Cool! What are you going to do with it?" Harry asked

"I want a new book. A muggle book. We're going to go to the bookstore later. Cody is going to help me pick one out! Oh, did Grandma tell you about the new house? It's great! Kreacher has already moved my bedroom!"

Harry smiled, "It's a nice house? Is it muggle?"

"No, it's a hybrid house. Kreacher is still upset about the kitchen. He was muttering about how obs- obsolete he feels."

Harry chuckled, imagining the grumpy, hunched over house elf wandering around in a half muggle kitchen. They'd never lived in a half muggle, half magical house, but Harry found himself excited by the prospect. He was slightly surprised by it though.

"A hybrid house, Andy?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I don't mind it. You like magic and it's good for Teddy and Cody to be exposed to it before they begin school."

Harry looked down at the boy pressed against his side, "Do you like it, Cody?"

He frowned when the boy didn't answer and shifted so he could see his face. He looked to Andromeda. She sighed.

"He hasn't been sleeping well since I told him you'd been injured."

"Nightmares?"

"I don't think so. Just worry."

Harry studied Cody for a moment, "Is it someplace we can have muggle friends over to?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. The house is spelled to automatically hide magical items from muggle eyes. It's three stories and a basement with a sizeable yard for Ted and Cody to play in. Kreacher and I were unsure what you wanted moved, so we brought only the bare minimum to furnish the house."

"Is it connected to the floo?"

"No, but there is a fireplace."

Harry nodded slowly, "Wards?"

"Adequate. I'm adding several layers of wards and protections."

"Okay. It sounds like a nice place. Good choice."

"You're gonna love it!" Teddy insisted.

There was a soft knock at the door and Captain Sheppard half entered, "Good morning. Should I come back later, ma'am?"

"Don't be silly," Andromeda insisted, "Come in."

"Hi, John!"

"Hi, Teddy," He smiled at the boy before turning to Harry, "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Harry said, "I'll probably be released tomorrow."

"That's great."

Andromeda smiled, "Well, I promised Teddy I'd take him to get a new book. Harry, we'll come back and have dinner with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her sudden plans, "That's fine with me. I'll keep Cody with me until you come back," he gave Teddy another kiss on the forehead, "Have fun, kiddo. Mind your grandmother."

"I will. Bye!"

Harry watched them retreat, a small smile playing about his lips. Teddy took his grandmother's hand and skipped beside her. He was a refreshing combination of his father's quiet intellect and his mother's exuberance. Luckily he seemed to be free of inheriting her incredible clumsiness.

"He's a good kid."

Harry turned back to face Captain Sheppard, "That he is, Captain. And Cody. Poor kid. He looks exhausted even in his sleep."

He chuckled, "Call me John. I'm not likely to ever be on duty again, so you might as well call me John."

"If you'll call me Harry," He replied quietly.

John nodded, "I brought a deck of cards," he held up his right hand and waved the deck of cards, "I figured you were probably bored out of your mind."

Harry grinned, "Pull up a chair. Poker?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Colorado Springs**

Harry stared, open-mouthed. The house was a half dilapidated building that was more reminiscent of a pureblood manner than a muggle house. Harry chuckled. It was in desperate need of some serious maintenance, but he could imagine it as a home. It had character. And garden gnomes.

Cody tugged on his hand with exaggerate gentleness, "Do you like it, dad?"

Harry grinned at him, "I love it! Will you show me around?"

Over the next thirty minutes, Cody and Teddy took him on a whirlwind tour of the entire house. He was impressed with the work that Andromeda and Kreacher had done on the interior of the house. He spoke briefly with Kreacher about what else he wanted brought from the old house and was surprised by the dour house elf's sincere welcome and relief at his good health.

He took a nap in his bedroom, waking just in time for dinner. Andromeda spent half the meal trying to convince Teddy and Cody that helping to weed the garden did not constitute chasing around the garden gnomes. After dinner Harry excused himself to his study. He erected a silencing charm and made a call with his cell phone. It rang three times before the call was answered.

"Hammond."

"Sir. It's Potter."

"Is this about your new assignment?"

"No, sir. I'm looking forward to it. Ever since my temporary assignment I've wanted a permanent one there."

"Is this about Captain Sheppard, son?"

Harry paused for a brief moment, "He saved my live. Can you do anything for him, sir?"

"It might draw attention to you. It might be noticed."

"He doesn't deserve this. He's a good man and a good soldier. Can you do anything?"

"Probably. Because it was you. You're well respected here."

"Thank you."

"Good luck with your new assignment."

"Thank you."

"Before you go, Flight Lieutenant, I have information for you. It's something I've been asked to pass along."

"Yes, sir?"

"Greyback was spotted near your previous residence."

Harry almost dropped the phone.

"Harry? Do you understand the message?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Long after their conversation had ended, Harry sat at his desk and stared blankly at the wall. Fenrir Greyback. How had he known what country they were in? He clenched his first. That monster wasn't getting anywhere near his family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. Always protect your unit

I spread my wings, and keep my promise

A/N; As most of you will remember, or learn right now, this isn't just my story. This chapter and story is written between Phoenix Catcher (myself) and TheWingedWhispered. However I am going to gift this update, and all the work I've relentlessly done in all my minutes of spare time in the last six weeks, to TheWingedWhispered as it is the most auspicious day of her 21st birthday. -Salutes her regally-. Have a good one.                - Phoenix Catcher

Chapter 3; Always protect your unit

Harry woke the next morning to breakfast in the bed prepared by the boys. The food was edible, so Harry suspected Kreacher had at least supervised if not directly aided. He ate with Cody pressed against his uninjured side and Teddy sitting at his knees and chattering away enthusiastically. The only encouragement Teddy needed was a nod every now and then. After he was finished breakfast Harry shoed the boys out and dressed for the day. Taking care not to jar his injuries, dressing was a rather long production. By the time he made it downstairs, Andromeda had already sent the boys outside to play.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Harry leaned against the back of the chair across from Andromeda and glanced at the piles of brochures spread out before her on the table. "What's this?"

"I'm looking into local schools for the boys for when summer ends. The public ones looks to be just as good as the privates." Harry sat across from her. "And I don't see much of a benefit in an all boys school."

"Hmm." Harry half-heartedly glanced through a few of the brochures. Andromeda watched him, noticing signs of his anxiety. He bent the edges of the brochures and he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Harry." He looked up. "Is something on your mind?"

He sighed, but nodded and relayed to her the information General Hammond had passed on, "Greyback's been spotted in the US."

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"By our old place."

Andromeda was quiet for only a brief moment, "Then we should increase the wards here."

Harry nodded, "I'm not going to be up to much strenuous casting for another few days. Do you want me to look into hiring a professional?"

Andromeda seemed to consider this for a moment, but she shook her head, "Let me do a little research first. Do you think you can be a secondary castor in tandem with me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think so."

She stood, "I'll be in the library until lunch if you need anything."

"Oh, Andy, one more thing," he stood as well.

"Yes?"

"What did you think of Captain Sheppard?"

She grinned cheekily, "I like John. Why?"

"No reason." Harry fought not to blush at her knowing grin. He'd fought wizards and muggles and faced death more times than he could count, but Andromeda could make him blush with a glance. He felt like a schoolboy with a crush, but hoped he wasn't quite so pathetic as he'd been during some of his past crushes.

"Please." There was no point in trying to deny it. Andromeda knew him too well. She'd certainly never pressure him to confide in her, but he'd definitely suffer her knowing smile for the next few days.

"I can't stop thinking about him," Harry admitted, "In Afghanistan there was no time for distractions. I liked him, but it wasn't right. But now I have no reason to force myself not to think about him."

"So think about it then," Andromeda said reasonably, "And when you're done, invite him for a drink."

Harry rolled his eyes at her retreating form, but he considered her idea. He could ask Captain Sheppard to go out for a drink. He smiled and mentally reminded himself to call the other man by his first name. The more he thought about it, the more a drink sounded like a good idea. Harry nodded to himself. "The next time I see him."

He went outside and helped Kreacher make a tire swing for the boys. After lunch he spent hours working with Andromeda to add even more protections to the house. He was so exhausted by the time they finished that Andromeda had to help him back into the house and bring him dinner on the couch. But he was satisfied that Fenrir Greyback would not be able to sneak onto the property. After dinner he went directly to bed. He dozed off and on, waking fully when his bedroom door creaked open and Cody peeked in.

"Dad? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry replied and held up the edge of his covers. Cody slipped into the bed with him and curled up into a ball beside him. Harry gently rubbed his head. "You've been quieter than usual. Do you feel sick?"

"No," Cody mumbled, "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Hey," Harry said gently, "I'm okay."

"Yeah, now," Cody corrected, "You weren't before. Please don't go back to Afghanistan. I don't want you to go."

"I have to go where they send me," Harry said gently, "But I've got a new assignment. I'm not going back to Afghanistan. My new assignment is here, so I'll be around a lot more." Cody didn't unwind from his position. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Yeah," Cody admitted so quietly that Harry had to lean towards him to hear, "I got a letter from mother."

Harry tensed and hoped fervently that he heard wrong, "Cody, can you sit up and talk to me?"

Cody sat up and leaned against the headboard, but didn't meet his father's eyes, "I got a letter from mother."

"Did you open it?"

He shook his head, "No. But it opened itself and delivered the message. Kinda like a howler, only it wasn't screaming."

"Which was what?"

"She misses me and wants me to stay with her for while and meet someone. She said I can see Grandma Molly everyday and my cousins too."

Harry sighed softly, "Cody…"

"I know it's just a trick because she wants something," He continued on as though his father had not spoken, "I didn't write back or anything."

"Cody, what's really bothering you?"

"I don't want you to die."

Harry nodded slowly, "Cody, if anything ever happened to me, you wouldn't go to your mother."

"I wouldn't?"

Harry shook his head, "Grandma wouldn't let that happen. Neither would grandma Molly."

"Really?"

Harry ruffled his hair, "Really."

Cody seemed to accept this and noticeably relax, "What will your new assignment be like?"

"I'll be working as a muggle doctor."

Cody completely relaxed, "Like in a hospital?"

"Just like that. Remember when you visited me? Well, that's where I'm being assigned." Cody smiled, for the first time since Harry had returned from Afghanistan. Harry wanted to grab him and toss him up into the air, but mindful of his injures he settled for messing the boys hair. Cody looked at him in askance.

"Dad."

Harry grinned, "Sorry, kid." He yawned and tried to stay awake, but felt himself drifting off to sleep. He felt Cody kiss him on the cheek and gently tuck the blankets around his shoulders.

"Good night, dad."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry was walking a few feet behind Andromeda, Teddy and Cody when he got the feeling he was being watched. He went on instant alert, casually scanning the busy street. Directly across the street a man was seated at an outdoor café, sipping a coffee and staring rather blatantly. Harry grinned at John.

"Dad?" Cody noticed he'd fallen behind and returned to his side, "What are you looking at?"

"Shall we go and say hello to Captain Sheppard?"

Cody nodded eagerly to his father before waving to John. John smiled and waved in return. Before he could call to her, Andromeda returned with Teddy in tow. Her gaze fell on John and she waved. She smiled at Harry. Knowing he'd blush if he met her gaze, Harry refused to look at her. When there was a break in the traffic, they crossed the street. John stood up to greet them.

"Hello."

"Hi, Captain Sheppard," the normally shy Cody spoke first.

"John," Andromeda smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you all? Harry, how's your side?"

"We're settling in nicely. I'm healing. Not as fast as I'd like, mind you, but still."

John nodded, "Good. That's good."

"We were just going for a bit of a stroll. Care to join us?"

"I'd like that." John tossed his empty cup in the nearest bin. Harry and John lagged a bit behind Andromeda and the boys as they walked. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "You look better."

Harry glanced at John, "Oh. Thank you," Harry took a deep breath and steeled his nerves to ask John if he'd like to get a drink when the other man spoke again.

"Were you planning to go to church?"

Harry frowned at him, "Sorry?"

John gestured ahead of them and Harry looked to see that Teddy and Cody had stopped in front of a church and were staring at it. Harry looked past the boys to the church and felt a deep sense of magic sweep over him. Dark magic. He'd barely taken a few steps before Andromeda reached the boys and shooed them away from the church. He looked at the church for another long moment. Whatever was in that church was dark, old and extremely powerful. He felt a gentle nudge at his mind, an encouragement to enter the church. It wasn't the imperious, but it was comparable. He brushed it off casually, but understood by Teddy and Cody had been drawn to it. It was calling witches and wizards in. But why? He looked to Andromeda for an answer, but she shrugged. Harry glanced at John.

"Do you go to that church?"

John shook his head, "I'm not catholic. Why?"

"Just curious. It's a lovely building. Do you want to go for a drink later tonight?"

John looked at him in surprise at the rapid change in topic, "Tonight? Sure."

Harry fought to keep the grin from his face, "You'll have to chose the place. I'm not really familiar with anything around here."

"There's O'Malleys. It's a steakhouse, but there's a bar. Do you know where that is?"

Harry nodded, "I think it's pretty close to the house, actually. Want to meet there at eight?"

John nodded, "Sounds good."

John walked with them for a while longer, before heading off in his own direction. The instant he was gone Andromeda fell into step beside Harry.

"You felt that at the church."

Harry nodded, "I wonder what it is…?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Would you let it be if I asked you?"

Harry's expression was apologetic, but unrelenting, "Probably not. I'm sorry."

Andromeda gave him a long-suffering sigh, "If you insist on poking your nose into every curiosity you encounter, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"And don't go alone."

"Who am I going to take with me?" Harry asked rhetorically, "One of the boys?" He was quiet for a moment, "Times like this I really miss Ron and Hermione."

Andromeda nodded in understanding, "I know. There isn't a day goes by where I don't think about my little sister. I still worry about her like when we were in school. I wonder if she's happy, if she's okay."

"You could write her."

"You could write Ron and Hermione," Andromeda countered.

"I'll always love them. They were my first friends. They were my family. But I love Cody more. I can't risk them finding out where I am. Even accidentally if they let something slip… you know Cody received a letter from his mother?"

Andromeda's mouth opened in surprise, "He hid this from me?"

"The new wards around the house will prevent it from happening again. Cody handled it well, I think. He understands he can't trust her." Andromeda sighed and Harry could see the worry lined across her face. Harry gently laid his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. Nothing more needed to be said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After half an hour of stress and indecision, Andromeda intervened and picked out a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt for Harry to wear and practically chased him out of the house and sent him walking down the sidewalk towards the bar. He stuffed his hands in his pockets kicked a few rocks that happened to be in his path as he walked. He found he'd beaten John to the bar, so he chatted with a few of officers that he was acquainted with. The bar seemed to be filled with more military personnel than civilians. He went back outside in time to see John getting out of his car. John smiled as he approached and Harry could tell that something was off with him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Harry tilted his head, "Everything okay?"

"I could use a drink," John admitted. They picked a corner table and Harry went to the bar to get the drinks. He was delayed returning with the beers when a few people asked after his injuries. Apparently news of the incident in Afghanistan had gotten around. John was staring at the game on the television screen, but his expression was confused and his eyes weren't focused. Harry sat across from him and gently slid one of the beers towards him. John sipped it slowly.

"Pan…"

The use of the nickname caught John's attention and he noticed the worry on Harry's face. John ran a hand through his hair.

"Seriously, you're not going to believe this. I can hardly believe it," He laughed uncomfortably, "They could have put me in jail. I would have considered a dishonorable discharge lucky!"

"What happened?"

John laughed again, still noticeably uncomfortable, "I'm being promoted."

Harry smiled, "But that's great news. Congratulations!"

John shook his head slowly, "But it doesn't make sense."

"What you did was heroic," Harry asserted.

John shook his head slowly, "I don't get it." Harry leaned forward on his elbows and resisted the urge to take John's hand. John was genuinely distressed. He looked away from Harry after a moment and took another sip of his beer. "I really don't get it," he looked back to Harry and managed a more convincing smile, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so negative. I should be excited about this, I suppose."

"It's fine," Harry said gently. Harry changed the topic of conversation to a good-natured argument over the football game playing on the television. After three beers each, Harry was comparing the game to rugby and finding it lacking. John was refusing to admit that any sport might be superior to American football. Harry idly wondered what he'd have thought of quidditch. He knew that John loved being a pilot as much as he did and he couldn't help wonder what the other man would think of flying on a broomstick. Despite the joy he found from piloting, nothing was as responsive or as exhilarating as a broomstick and the feel of the wind in your face. He pushed away the longing he felt. He still had a broom and could fly whenever he wanted and occasionally played a one person game with the snitch, but it always left him feeling unsatisfied and missing Ron and the unplanned quidditch games they used to put together with whoever else happened to be around.

"All the players do is run around. They don't have to keep track of anything except which direction to go in. Rugby and football take real skill and have more complicated rules than your football," Harry argued.

John snorted, "Please."

Harry excused himself to the bathroom and a moment later a vaguely familiar face darkened their table. John looked the man over and tried to recall his name, he was sure they'd been introduced at one point, but for the life of him he just couldn't. He did remember that he'd never been particularly impressed with the man. He had a harsh temper and was impulsive.  
"Captain," He greeted politely.

"Sheppard."

His tone and address put John on guard, but he refused to show it, "What can I do for you? Would you like to join us? Potter and I were just having a beer and watching the game."

He put his hands on the table and leaned forward in what he clearly intended to be an intimidating stance, "I heard about your promotion."  Unsure how to respond or where this was leading, John didn't say anything, but the Captain whose name John still couldn't remember continued without any encouragement. "You disobeyed orders to save some up-tight, well to do, pacifist Brit!" he snarled, "What did he do, use his trust fund to buy your promotion? Say a few words to his high ranking friends?"

"Why don't you just move along?" John said softly, rising to his feet, "There's no need for this."

"Can't fight your own battles anymore, Sheppard? No matter. I'm sure Flight Commander Potter," he pronounced Harry's name in a poor imitation of his accent, "will be back any second."

"Let him be," John kept his voice down, aware of the attention their conversation was being to attract attention, "He's still injured," John caught sight of Harry making his way to their table and spoke hastily, "This conversation is over. You need to leave."

Harry smiled when he returned to the table, "Hello. Are you joining us? Should I get another round?"

"That's not necessary, Flight Commander. I was just congratulating the soon to be Major on his promotion."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the disapproval in his tone, "How thoughtful. If there's nothing else, we're trying to watch the game."

"I have a question first. Do you do these types of favors for all your friends or just Sheppard?" He smirked.

Harry's expression hardened, "Move on. You're embarrassing yourself." The man snarled and shoved him. Harry stumbled backwards and bumped into another table. He winced and griped his injured side, biting his bottom lip in pain. He apologized politely to the startled women at the next table once he'd regained his breath and turned back to the man. John was not so forgiving or patient. He leaned forward and just barely managed to keep himself from grabbing the man by the shirt and shaking some sense into him.

"You wanna fight with someone, take it up with me. Pretty pathetic that you need to push around a guy you know is recovering from wounds from Afghanistan to feel like a man." His face reddened, especially when he noticed that nearly everyone in the bar was staring at him, many of them fellow officers. He mumbled an insincere apology and fled the bar amidst disapproving stares. Harry didn't move to retake his seat.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Forget about it," he said loudly, "I don't want it reported." He spoke again after a moment, lowering his voice, "I should lay down."

"Are you okay to drive?"

Harry shook his head, "I walked here. I live nearby."

"I'll drive you home."

"Really, I live nearby."

"I'll walk you home then," John amended.

Harry smiled, "That's not necessary."

John smiled back, "So?"

After assuring several concerned acquaintances that everything was fine, John and Harry left the bar together. They walked a street over and up to house. They walked up the steps and lingered on the front porch by the door. Harry fiddled with his keys and smiled at John's concerned expression.

"Really, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. That guy was a jerk."

Harry tilted his head, "What did he say to you before I came back?"

John shook his head, "Nothing. He was just drunk and belligerent."

Harry frowned, "Was it about me?"

John shook his head.

"It was. What did he say?" Harry asked gently.

"Nothing. Really. Just a bunch of hot air about my promotion."

Harry looked a little hurt, but shrugged, "Okay. I'll see you later."

John sighed, "He said something about your families money and your connections getting me a promotion."

Harry didn't reply and John felt his stomach drop to his feet when he didn't immediately deny it.

"It's true?" He took a step away from Harry.

Harry caught his wrist, "It's true that I come from old wealth. So does Andromeda. Our families…. It's complicated. And I do have some friends in high places, and yes I did speak to them about how you saved my life. It's not a secret, but I can't imagine how he knew about it."

John pulled his hand away, "Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I couldn't just sit by and watch you get court marshaled, John. I won't apologize for trying to prevent it, especially since I didn't do anything inappropriate."

"Was there an exchange of money?"

Harry's eyes widened, "What? No! What the fuck, John?!" Harry dropped his keys in a hurried attempt to push his house key into the lock. He cursed, but before he could try to retrieve the keys John did. His anger at John's question prevented any gratitude he would have felt from the kind gesture. He took the keys from John and turned back to the door. He pushed the key into the lock, but John regained his attention with a gentle touch to the elbow before he could unlock the door. Harry didn't resist as John gently turned him around.

"I shouldn't have asked that. I know you wouldn't do that." Harry didn't reply. John moved his hand down to Harry's wrist and then his hand. Harry stared for a moment before once again meeting John's gaze. "Harry. Really, I am sorry."

Harry relaxed slightly with the apology. He scuffed his shoe against the floor and managed a smile that didn't completely hide his discomfort. "Really, Harry-"

"It's fine."

"Harry-"

"Pan, I'm not angry. I wish you had a better opinion of me than that is all."

"I do." Harry didn't press him, but clearly didn't believe him either. John moved his thumb across the top of Harry's hand. The silence was becoming decidedly awkward. "I should go."

John's eyes went to Harry's lips. He leaned forward, but Harry turned back towards the door and John's nose bumped his cheek. An embarrassed flush spread over Harry's cheeks and across his nose.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," John replied.

"I didn't know you were going to…" Harry trailed off.

"But did you mind?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No. I didn't. Do you… do you want to try again?" John leaned forward again and brushed his lips against Harry's. He wrapped one arm loosely around Harry's waist and gently held his face with the other as he slowly kissed him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "Much."

"Peteh…Peteh, really. I-"

Harry pressed his lips to John's again, "Stop talking, John." John smiled into the kiss. After a few minutes Harry pressed a final kiss to the corner or John's mouth and took a step back. He was noticeably out of breath and smiled ruefully. "Guess I'm not really up for much of anything."

"Think you might be up for lunch sometime? I could bring something and meet you at the hospital for your break."

Harry nodded, "I like the sound of that."

John leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you."

Harry watched John walk back towards the bar until he was mostly out of sight. He let himself into the house and wondered if Andromeda was still awake. He wandered into kitchen for a glass of water and noticed that an envelope addressed to him had been taped to the refrigerator. He ripped it open and scanned the contents. Harry nodded slowly to himself.

"Squadron Leader Potter. That has a nice ring to it, I suppose."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Squadron Leader Potter!" Somebody called from behind Harry, making him turn to take in Major Spencer, his equal and one of the commanding officers of the Military Hospital of Colorado Springs. Spencer was the chief surgeon of the hospital whereas Harry had recently been appointed chief of the emergency ward, but since emergency response wasn't a major concern for the hospital he played a hand in most of the other sections as well.

"Major Spencer." Harry greeted. It had taken the United States military men a while to get used to having a Royal Air Force officer around all the time. "What can I do for you?"

"You've got Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell on your task load, right?" Spencer asked.  
Harry nodded. "I heard there's talk of moving him on."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Spencer nodded. "The CO is pushing his release and unfortunately my tests suggest he won't get full movement back enough to be released to active duty."

"Well I happen to disagree with releasing him." Harry told him simply.

"So do I." Spencer snorted in amusement. Harry had a reputation from his last stint in Cheyenne Mountain and his few trips to the Hospital. He wasn't somebody to take things lying down. "And it's in your court."

"Tell whichever arse is pushing his release that Cameron Mitchell is a determined man who's recovering at an exceptional rate and I refuse to discharge him when he could very well return to full active duty if he is allowed to remain under our supervision." Harry told him formally. "Speaking of which, I owe him another visit. He's still getting used to following my rules."

"Is he not pushing himself hard enough?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly the opposite. He's pushing himself beyond his limits." Harry smirked.

"Give him time, you've only been here a couple of days." Spencer patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk off down the corridor. Harry shook his head at his back before continuing through the Hospital to the longer term private rooms. One of which was where his patient was. As always his room was full of flowers and his family seemed to send him a new card every few days.

Harry greeted him and almost immediately began helping him into the wheelchair, he wasn't in a particular rush but he didn't want to run over and miss his lunch date with John either.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry stood rather nervously out in the gardens of the Hospital, he was wearing his scrubs and the normal white coat except instead of the USAF flash on his breast pocket he had his new triple stripe that denoted his rank of Squadron Leader. John had told him that he'd bring a packed lunch with him since Harry's time was restricted, but he still found himself fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for John to appear.

It turned out that he didn't have to wait all that long and John's confident form appeared only a few minutes after Harry had come outside. John looked around before spotting Harry and his grin flashed out in greeting. Harry smiled back and took in John's jeans and grey shirt in a quick glance.

They settled down far enough away from everybody else so that any private moments couldn't be seen or overheard by anybody else. "How's your morning been?" Harry asked.

"I'm about ready to admit that if I don't get reassignment soon I'm going to start going crazy." John told him.

"Still no word on where they'll post you then?" Harry prompted.

His influence had worked to keep John in the Air Force with only a black mark on his record, but he had his limits and he was sure that somebody would want to punish John by sending him someplace where he had little prospect of proving himself again.

"Nothing. I'll probably end up freighting or as a transport pilot." John sighed. "But at least I can get out of that in time. I admit I was a bit mad at you but thanks."

"You're the one who saved my life, John." Harry smiled and John smiled back. "Cody and Teddy are definitely glad to have somebody around all the time. I like being out in the thick of it, but coming home to those two is a definite advantage of a posting like this."

"They're good kids." John nodded.

"They're easy to like." Harry laughed. "And they have taken a definite liking to you and I should thank you for corrupting them into watching American Football."

"What?" John frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's driving Andy insane when they start rattling off about every game you watch with them." Harry smiled happily. "It's good to see them like this, living with only their Grandmother as a constant isn't the perfect life and I'm around as often as I can but they've really opened up around you."

They settled into comfortable silence for a few minutes as they began eating the sandwiches and cakes that John had brought with him. It wasn't until Harry looked up and saw John muttering to himself that Harry realized he was trying to work out how to ask something. "Just ask, John."

John jerked and shot him a guilty look, "I was just wondering about Teddy and Cody. I mean who their parents are."

"Andy and I were wondering when you'd get up the courage to ask that." Harry grinned at him to show there was no harm in asking. "It's a bit complicated though so I'll take them one at a time. Teddy is technically my godson though I formally adopted him when he was only a few years old. His father, Remus, was a friend of my own father and since my father died when I was a baby, Remus looked out for me when he could. When he got married to Andromeda's daughter and Teddy was born he named me the Godfather."

Harry paused for a few long seconds and looked out at the small lake and the sporadic trees, he hadn't spoken about this in a long time. Not since telling Teddy about it all when he was five. He jumped back to reality when he felt John take his hand gently under the table. He squeezed it briefly but didn't let go of the warmth of the touch. "Remus and Tonks were murdered before Teddy was even a few months old."

"Oh god." John gasped.

"I was just finishing school at the time, I was just shy of eighteen, so Andromeda took care of him for me until I could." Harry paused again. "Well that's Teddy, I suppose. He's the less complicated one I'm afraid."

"Cody's..." John worried his lip and stopped.

Harry smiled at him. "Cody's my son."

"He has your smile." John nodded.

Harry smiled gratefully before eating more of his sandwich in an attempt to straighten out the simplest way to tell him the rest. "Her name is Ginny. We were together for a few months at the end of school until I left to join the RAF. She wasn't pleased with my choice of career and she was... well, less than pleasant when she didn't get her way."

"What happened?" John asked.

"We broke up," Harry shrugged trying to show he wasn't bothered by it all. "It wasn't a quiet breakup mind you, but it was over. It didn't take me that long to complete my basic training, medical training and flight specialisation and I keep in close contact with Andromeda and Teddy to make sure they had everything they needed." Harry explained without any of the humour he'd previously spoken with. "About two years after I broke up with Ginny I received a message from her mother, who took my side in a lot of the arguments."

"She didn't..." There was something like horror in John's expression.

"Ginny had been pregnant when I left for basic training and she had Cody when she was going out with a rich playboy." Harry shook his head despairingly. "She didn't even bother to name him, I'm only glad that Cody was too young to remember anything about it and that Molly, Ginny's mother, took Cody from her before any major damage could be done."

"That's awful." John shook his head.

"The RAF gave me six months leave when they found out and I was able to seize custody of Cody without any argument from Ginny. Andromeda was named a second guardian and that was the end of it." Harry said bluntly. "Cody's a bit shy at times but he knows about what happened between myself and his mother. He's a good boy and Andromeda has done an excellent job in raising them."

"There's a lot of you in both of them, Harry." John pointed out.

"Thanks." Harry smiled again and squeezed the hand still in his own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Squadron Leader Potter, please report to Commanding Officer's office." Harry glanced up from his patient's clipboard and sighed.

"Now what?" He groaned, flashing a quick grin at the civilian nurse he was working with. "I'd better run and do what I'm told. Schedule a CT for as soon as you can. If there isn't one available today then bump somebody else from the list. I need the image in front of me before four today. And reset the alarm on his blood pressure for half the normal drop."

"Yes, Doctor." The Nurse smiled at him. Harry jotted a quick signature on the clipboard and handed it to the nurse before leaving the room. It was a bit confusing when half the staff called him Sir or Squadron Leader while the civilian half of the staff called him Doctor. He readjusted his stethoscope before shouting out for a couple of doctors to hold the elevator for him. He slipped inside and pushed the button for the floor where admin was.

He was the last to get out on the elevator's way up and he slowly walked down the hall, smiling at the odd person he knew along the way. He didn't have any enemies in this place. He knew he was an excellent doctor, he'd known he would be ever since he'd shown an interest in Poppy Pomfrey's healing and she'd told him he'd make a great healer when she started teaching him a little of what she knew.

He rarely used his magic to heal people now but the odd little boost here and there never hurt anybody and since he could do that little bit without a wand he could stay away from the Wizarding World much easier. He knocked on the door to the Commanding Officer's office and walked in when he heard the General shout out for him to enter.

"Follow me, Squadron Leader." The General nodded at him sharply. "You've got a couple of guests who'd like to talk to you. I believe they want to steal you."

"I must be popular, Sir." Harry nodded and followed him into the conference room where he found two people waiting for him. Both looked to be civilians but he hadn't met either before.

"I'll leave you all alone." The General nodded. Harry braced slightly as he returned the General's nod and the other military man left the room.

"Squadron Leader Potter." The woman greeted as they both stood up, she offered her hand as she spoke. "My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. You ran the..." Harry paused an glanced at the man with her. He knew that Elizabeth Weir had clearance.

"This is Doctor Carson Beckett." Elizabeth introduced and Harry shook his hand as well. "Don't worry, Carson has full clearance for the Stargate program."

"Ah," Harry smiled gently. "I was only going to say I heard you had been in command of Stargate Command for a while."

"Yes, not my most favourite position but definitely an eye opener." She smiled as she spoke. "How about we take a seat? There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and sat down at the side of the table as Elizabeth took the end seat and Carson sat opposite him. "I've read an article about you, Doctor Beckett." Harry pressed the conversation. "About the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. Your hypothesis about the randomisation on Earth was a good read. I haven't spent much time in the Research Field lately unfortunately, it's a hazard of being in the military."

"You've got yourself a fan, Carson." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm only glad to have somebody over here who's from my own country." Harry smiled at her. "It's odd to be a member of the Royal Air Force working with the United States Military."

"That's part of why we've come to talk to you." Elizabeth spoke up. "You are aware of the Stargate Program."

She paused long enough that Harry realised she was waiting for confirmation. He nodded. "For a few years now. I worked in the SGC for a few months alongside Captain Frasier before being deployed in Afghanistan."

"Are you aware of the events that occurred recently against Anubis' fleet?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had heard what happened and I've had the unofficial run down of everything that happened from a patient of mine that was an F-302 pilot that went down in Antarctica." Harry paused. "Lieutenant-Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Oh yes." Elizabeth nodded before bringing the subject back on track. "We've been researching in the Ancient Outpost on Antarctica for a while now and we're hoping to be able to trace the location of the Lost City of Atlantis. In that hope I'm putting together a team of scientists to join the expedition. I've left Carson to the medical suggestions."

"I picked out your record as a possible for the team." Carson told him. "You're qualifications and specialisations are impressive and you're interest in research may be vital for this expedition."

"Also the expedition is to be run as an international one though with a United States Military escort." Elizabeth explained. "The International Oversight Advisory is very eager for you to join the expedition because of your nationality, military training and ability to work alongside the United States Military."

"I thought as much." Harry sighed. "It's not the first time."

"The RAF has given us permission to request your participation. If you agree then you'll remain working here until the mission has a destination and the go ahead." Elizabeth explained. "What do you think?"

Harry took his stethoscope off from around his neck and held it in his hands as was his habit. He leant his elbows on the table and leaned forwards. "Do you need an answer now?" Harry asked and looked up at Carson.

"We understand that you have two young boys to consider and that this expedition may very well be a one way trip fraught with dangers." Elizabeth nodded. "But the opportunity is immense and we could very well acquire the technology necessary to defend this planet, and the people you care about."

"With all due respect, Doctor Weir, I'm well aware of that angle. One of the reasons I haven't retired from the RAF to be with my boys is that I know I am helping to keep them safe." Harry paused. "I don't need you trying to sell this to me. I'll have to talk to the boys' grandmother about me going away for an indefinite amount of time and also decide for myself whether I want to risk taking their father away from them. There is more to this decision than seeing the wonders of an Ancient city or for the kick of exploration."

"We understand." Carson assured him. "For what it's worth I hope you are able to come with us. You're skills may be needed far more often than I'd like."

"And General O'Neill has been rather vocal in his praise of you." Elizabeth told him.

"Doctor Weir." Harry sighed. "I understand all of that but in case you didn't hear, just a few weeks ago my helicopter was shot down in Afghanistan and I was the only survivor. I barely made it back to the States. My boys went through a lot of pain when they were told I was badly injured and doing that to them again is not high on my priorities list."

"We would be grateful if you'd consider it." Elizabeth rose and Harry and Carson followed her up.

"I will definitely consider it, Doctor. Honestly, if I didn't have to take in the wellbeing of my boys I would agree but as things are..." Harry sighed. "Just don't hold your breath, Doctor."

"Alright, Squadron Leader." Elizabeth nodded and shook his hand. "I can understand that and the offer will remain open indefinitely. Thank you for your time."

"It was a pleasure, Doctor Weir." Harry turned and shook Carson's hand. "Doctor Beckett." Harry left the two of them to return to his job but for the rest of the day his mind lingered around the prospect of joining the team and he couldn't help but consider it. In the end though he had to accept the fact that his boys weren't safe with him gone right now, especially with Greyback sniffing after Teddy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry pushed himself through the door and hung his car keys on the hook on the wall, his mind still half on the conversation he'd had earlier that day with Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Carson Beckett. He paused for a moment to work out where everyone was. The wards would tell him, but half of the thrill of having children was not knowing what mischief they were getting up to. In the end it came down to what he could hear. The television was on and he could hear cheering from the machine which meant that John was here and the boys had convinced him to watch Football with them.

Harry walked down the hallway to the game room and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene. John was sat at the end of the sofa with a seven year old pressed into his side and an eight year old at his feet. He watched them for a moment until Cody glanced in his direction and grinned before leaping up and tackling Harry with a tight hug around the waist. Harry returned it before ruffling his hair and accepting an equally enthusiastic hug from Teddy.

He shooed them back to the sofa before walking around behind it. He leaned over the back on impulse and John turned and the two kissed briefly. They broke apart an instant into the kiss and Teddy laughed at them. Harry reached out and messed his hair to rile him up. "Where's your Grandma, boys?" Harry asked as he stood up.

The boys shrugged and returned to watch the game. "I think she went out to do some gardening." John told him as he made to stand. Harry settled a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Could you stay with the boys for a while? I need to talk to Andy for a moment privately." Harry pleaded. John turned and smiled at him before nodding. Harry leant over again and pecked him on the lips before weaving his way through the dining room and through the French doors into the garden. "Andy?"

There was a muffled response from behind the rose vines and Harry walked around. "Good day at work?" She asked. She was on her knees pulling up small red flowers needed for basic burn salves.

"It was interesting." Harry sighed.

"John told me you told him about Ginny." Andy stood up.

"He would have found out eventually and it's easier this way." Harry shrugged. "That wasn't what I meant though. A couple of people came to work today with an offer to join a mission."

Andy took a deep breath and straightened up. "What kind of mission?"

"The type that is classified and I'm not supposed to tell you about." Harry sighed. Andy let out her breath rapidly but didn't speak. "I have the choice of whether to accept or not but it's important enough that they went to the RAF and gained permission to request me first and the International Oversight Advisory has rubber stamped my position in the mission."

"And you think they really need you on this mission?" Andy asked.

"I think I could be of serious help and it's the sort of mission that is important enough to break cover if the situation required it." Harry sighed and leaned back against and exposed section of the rose trellis.

"And if you accepted?" She asked.

"They don't have a start date yet or a destination but it'd be a risky mission and I'd be completely out of contact." Harry winced.

"Completely!?" Andy gasped. "You can't be serious? How can you even think about going when Greyback is prowling around? He's in this country! Maybe if Teddy wasn't in so much trouble I could accept it if you told me it was important enough but how can you even consider leaving them now?"

"Andy!" Harry yelled to silence her. "I told them I doubted I would accept."

"Oh." Andy sagged. "Sorry."

Harry snorted. "I wanted to run it passed you before I told them no. I just can't leave them exposed to Greyback right now."

"And if he wasn't around?" Andy pressed.

"Then I might consider it. The mission could very well change everything. You know I've told you that I've seen Muggle technology that could have killed Voldemort with ease. Well this mission is along the same lines. They could make advances that could keep the Wizards from getting out of control again. The Wizards can't police themselves, we both know that, maybe the Muggles need to do that for them."

"And this mission could be the key?" Andy asked.

"It could be." Harry shrugged. "But like we've agreed, I can't risk it now. I'll call General O'Neill and tell him no."

"Jack?" Andy asked.

"He was praising me to the woman in charge of this mission." Harry told her. "I owe it to him to explain this properly."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry wasn't all that surprised when he walked into his house after work the next day and have Andy meet him in the hallway. He'd seen the military hummer on the road along with its driver and the plates with the two stars on them. The timing was too precise.

Andy shook her head and threw up her hands before leading him into the front room where he found Jack O'Neill and a Marine Lieutenant. She stepped out again almost immediately. The Marine stood up straighter as the equivalent of a Major walked into the room. He didn't salute or speak though since there was also a General in the room.

"General O'Neill. I should have known you'd be knocking on my door only two hours after I spoke to you on the phone." Harry sighed knowing Jack from when he'd been a Colonel under Harry's care in Stargate Command. "I trust you've kept Andromeda entertained."

"She's the perfect host as always." Jack assured him. "It's a shame your boys are out. I hear they went out with Major Sheppard."

"It's not like I let them out with just anybody at the moment, General." Harry said simply.

"Ah right, business." Jack sighed. "Maybe I should introduce Lieutenant Aiden Ford? Andromeda says she knew his father a long time ago. Perhaps that will make this easier."

Harry looked at Aiden sharply. "My Father was a Wizard, Sir." The man, perhaps just younger than Harry, told him softly. "My Mother was a muggleborn."

"Was?" Harry asked.

"They were killed by Voldemort in 1981, just after I was born." Aiden told him. "I grew up with my mother's parents who were American, but I always knew about the Wizards and my grandparents knew what happened to Voldemort so I knew about you."

"Lieutenant Ford was pulled straight out at the end of his training and assigned to a force earmarked in case of another war against the Wizards. He was a few years too late to aid in the last war." Jack told Harry.

"I'm sorry, General." Harry sighed. "It was nice to meet you Lieutenant and I'm sorry about your parents but I don't see why we are having this conversation. With all due respect, General."

Jack snorted in amusement. "It's simple really. I won't take no from you about this expedition."

"Perhaps you'd like to tell Andy that?" Harry challenged. A shiver went through Jack at the concept. "It's out of the question, General. I won't leave here while my godson is in danger."

"I understand that you worry about Greyback, but there are bigger things at stake. The technology we could possibly glean from Atlantis could stop wars on this planet. Could prevent another Voldemort from gaining a hold." Jack told him.

"General O'Neill." Harry came close to being insubordinate. "I have no doubt that one day another Wizard will try to start a war and when that happens I'll be happy to do my equal share in stopping him and saving lives but that hasn't happened."

"Harry..." Jack sighed.

"And General." Harry interrupted. "I know I've told you this before. There is nothing in the Universe more important to me than Cody and Teddy and their safety is the only stake I'm watching."

"And if what we gain from Atlantis can be used to protect them?" Jack questioned.

"If!" Harry pointed out. "Greyback is a threat now. I won't walk away from my duties to Teddy and Cody in order to go exploring no matter what the rewards could be."

"What about your duty as a liaise from the RAF to the Pentagon?" Jack asked.

"If you go down that road I'll be making a few calls of my own. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of how many favourable ears I have in my own command structure that trumps even a Presidential Order to me." Harry warned him. "The Commander and Chief of Armed Forces would, unfortunately for you, take my side if I went to her, and I assure you, General, that nobody gives the Queen of England an order when it comes to her subordinates."

"The British division of the International Oversight Advisory decided with the other divisions when they elected you to assist." Jack pointed out.

"They'll change their mind if you force me to make that call." Harry challenged.

"For the love of..." Jack trailed off, clearly very irritated. "What's the point of being a General when you've got people like you around?"

"I'm sorry, General. Under normal circumstances I might consider it, but Teddy needs me here for his protection." Harry pointed out.

"Don't think I'm closing my eyes to this Greyback situation. The Pentagon wants him tracked down and arrested and they've got the FBI, CIA and even Prometheus in orbit to search for him." Jack assured him. "And the whole point of bringing Lieutenant Ford with me today is to introduce you. He'll be taking up position across the road until this Greyback situation is over. He'll follow Cody and Teddy around and he'll be armed at all times. He's here to protect the boys when you're not here and most of the times that you are."

"So basically you want Lieutenant Ford to help me catch Greyback if he shows up so that you can get me on this mission?" Harry accused.

"Lieutenant Ford has nothing to do with that." Jack almost snapped. "I made the decision to assign him to you when I found out that Greyback had been snooping around your old house."

Harry deflated. "Sorry."

"I happen to like Teddy and Cody, Squadron Leader." Jack told him.

"And the Pentagon are going with that?" Harry scoffed.

"There are a few pros to being a General." Jack told him. "That and I convinced them that you'd probably leave America if you weren't hiding Cody and Teddy from the Wizards."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Look, General. I know you want me on this mission and I know I would be invaluable in research, medical and defence and if Andy and I can be convinced that Teddy and Cody are both perfectly safe then I'll consider it, but not a moment before."

"We don't have a definite date or destination yet, Squadron Leader so we have time for you to join the mission." Jack turned to the door but then paused. "Just to warn you though. When I told the IOA that you might respond this way they started trying to go over you. They've hit a wall because so far the RAF is making it voluntary but the IOA aren't weak."

"I got that impression, thank you General." Harry nodded and showed the two men to the door.

"Expect Lieutenant Ford to be in position by the time you leave for work tomorrow morning." Jack told him and the Marine nodded in agreement before handing Harry a card with a list of contact numbers on it.

"Good day, General." Harry let them out. "And Lieutenant? Andy will be glad to have you keeping an eye on things."

"It's a pleasure, Sir." Ford braced up to Harry before following Jack from the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry walked into the kitchen early in the morning to see that Andromeda had already finished breakfast. He sat down at the top of the table and pushed aside the top of a report from the hospital. He was drawn from his reading and eating when Andromeda placed a cup of coffee next to his hand. "I hope you don't mind but Lieutenant Ford will be here in a while."

"Why would I mind?" Harry asked with a laugh. "You've invited him to breakfast, lunch and dinner for the last two days."

"It's a little unfair to order a man to sit in an empty house by himself and watch our front door." Andromeda was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. "That'll probably be him. I'll go let him in."

Harry nodded distractedly and returned to his report. A minute later Andromeda was walking back into the room with Lieutenant Ford behind her. "Aiden, please have a seat." She offered.

"Sir?" Aiden asked.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Be my guest, Lieutenant. You seem to have forgotten that Andromeda is by far the boss in this house."

"Thank you, Sir." Aiden gratefully sat down and accepted the plate of food from Andromeda. He didn't get the chance to start eating when the sound of two sets of children's footsteps echoed through the house and down the stairs. A moment later Cody and Teddy barrelled into the room and were up on chairs before they'd even taken in who was at the table.

"I see you two are excited today." Harry spoke with dry humour. Teddy beamed at him even as Cody offered him a shy smile. Harry leaned over and ruffled Cody's hair. "Have fun at the zoo today and don't drive your Grandmother insane."

Teddy just grinned at him again. "And I don't want you running away from me either." Andromeda spoke up as she put plates in front of the two boys before seating herself.

"I take it you're going to go with them, Lieutenant?" Harry looked up at the Marine who put down his fork quickly and nodded.

"I'll look after them, Sir." Aiden promised.

"You have my number, Lieutenant. Call me if you need something." Harry finished off his food and stood up. "I'm afraid I need to leave a little earlier today. Boys, be good."

"Yes Dad!" They chorused. Harry walked around behind the two and kissed the top of their heads gently. He smiled at Andromeda and nodded at Aiden on his way out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

"Dad, can we get a football?"

Harry looked at Cody, "Has something happened to the football you have?"

Teddy shook his head and piped in, "An American football, dad."

Harry looked to John who was pretending to be completely focused on his plate of food. Harry rolled his eyes. "They asked me earlier today, but I told them to ask you," Andromeda said with a grin.

"Well... let me think about it..."

"Please!" Teddy implored.

"Please, dad!" Cody added.

Harry chuckled, "Alright. We'll go get one tomorrow, okay?"

Both boys cheered. Harry nudged John's foot with his own under the table. John looked up from his plate and smiled. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the smile dropped off his face and a soft frown took its place.

"Andy?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably nothing. I'll go check."

John frowned, "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't meet his gaze, "I'll be right back."

Harry moved to stand and Andromeda startled noticeably. Teddy didn't notice, but both Cody and John did. Cody's eyes darted between his father and grandmother. He put his fork down and looked around the room as though trying to discover the source of their distraction for himself. When he discovered nothing, he gently tugged on Harry's arm.

"Is something wrong?"

Harry and Andromeda looked at each other for a brief moment, before Andromeda stood, "Boys, why don't we go to the park?"

Teddy looked up from his plate in surprise, "But I'm not done eating. And after dinner Cody and I want to watch the football match with John. You said we could, dad."

Cody went over to his brother and tugged on his arm, "Come on, Teddy. Let's just go. We can come back soon."

"But-"

"Not another word, Ted Tonks," Andromeda interjected sternly. Teddy threw his father a wounded look, but allowed his brother to pull him towards their grandmother. Andromeda took both of them by the hand and moved towards the back door at a brisk pace.

"Wait. He's on the property," Harry objected.

"I can't take them both in side-long."

"I can," Harry said, "If you take John."

"Take me where?" John asked. Harry turned to him, but stopped. His eyes were glued on the sliding glass door that led to the back porch. John followed his gaze and found himself staring at a pleasant faced brown haired man in a worn t-shirt and jeans. He smiled and Harry snarled in response. The man rapped on the glass with his knuckles.

"Teddy?" Teddy turned to the voice and screamed. Andromeda put a hand to her mouth in shock, before forcing Teddy to turn away. Cody inched closer to John, half pressing himself against the man's side. Harry drew a slim piece of wood from his sleeve and aimed it at the man. Simultaneously the glass door shattered and the man's appearance changed. It turned into a filthy man covered in scars and wearing rags. He smiled again, revealing a mouth full of yellow teeth. "Teddy," He called again.

"It's- It's not my father. Is that who I think it is?" Teddy whispered. His father met his gaze and nodded. "Am I going to die?"

Andromeda picked Teddy up and kept his face pressed against her shoulder. Cody held her hand tightly and continued to observe his father.

"Dad, you should call Aiden."

Harry removed his cell phone from his back pocket and tossed it to Cody, "Speed dial one." He walked over the door and stopped before the man. The man bared his teeth at Harry.

"Hello, Potter."

"Greyback. Lost, are we?"

Greyback's smile widened, "Not at all."

"Suffering from amnesia, then? I wasn't kidding about what I said would happen if I ever saw you again."

"In front of Remus' boy? And your own? Give them a little glimpse of Harry Potter the murderer?" Greyback leaned sideways to peer around Harry, "He's beautiful, like his father was. All that soft brown hair and-"

Harry's free hand darted out and closed around Greyback's throat, squeezing enough to make his eyes water. Greyback's hands went to Harry's wrist, but he couldn't dislodge him. Harry only released him when Greyback clawed into the flesh around his wrist with his fingernails.

Cody looked up at Andromeda, "Should I call Aiden?"

"Yes, from the other room. John, you too, come on." She steered the boys into the other room, but John didn't follow. He went over to Harry, staying just behind him.

"Harry…"

Harry didn't turn away from Greyback, "Are you sure you want to watch this, John?"

"Watch what? Your mother held me at her mercy once. Remus was prone between us and his blood smelled so sweet," Greyback smiled "She wanted to kill me, but she couldn't. She was too weak."

"She was merciful," Harry corrected, "But as you know and helped to cause, I never knew my mother."

"I heard she begged beautifully."

"Harry," John interrupted quickly.

"I will get to him eventually, you know," Greyback assured Harry, "Unless you plan to lock him away," Greyback tried to take step forward, but he was bounced backwards harmlessly and spoke again after a moment, "Maybe in a cupboard under the stairs. How poetic."

Harry raised his wand and aimed it at Greyback's forehead. "You won't d-"

"Avada kedavra," He spoke tonelessly.

He didn't move until Greyback crumpled to the ground, dead with his eyes still open. John instinctively took a step backwards. The movement caught Harry's attention and he turned blank green eyes to John. From everywhere step that John took backwards Harry advanced and he aimed his wand at the centre of John's chest.

"Disillusio," as Harry spoke John felt a cool chill spread down his body, "Petrificus totalus," and then John felt nothing. Harry gently maneuvered John under the table. He gently brushed his hair out of his face and leaned towards his ear. "Just for a minute."

John tried to turn towards Harry, but was unable to move his face. All he could do was lie still and stare at the bottom of the table while his mind screamed in terror. He heard footsteps and another voice.

"Harry? Oh, fuck. How?"

"You didn't screw up, Aiden. He used a blood magic," He said calmly, "I didn't know he had some of Teddy's father's blood. That let him get into the property under disguise, but it kept him out of the house."

"You used avada kedavra?"

"Yes."

"And Major Sheppard?"

"He wasn't here."

There was a pause, "I saw him enter the house, Harry."

"If, theoretically, a muggle was in the house when I preformed magic said muggle would have their memory altered."

"Harry."

"Do you know how many people can cast successful memory spells without accidentally removing more than they intend? John wasn't here, Aiden."

"I'll take the body into custody. I'll hold off the official investigation until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Aiden."

There were footsteps and a moment later Andromeda's voice sounded. "I let Aiden out. He- he took the body with him. I've put the boys to bed. Harry, where's John?"

"I hid him from Aidan. He'd be obliged to report the presence of a muggle. I won't let them alter John's memory."

"It's your decision, Harry. I- I'm going to go leaf through some of the books from Grimmauld Place and see about wards against blood magic."

"Thanks, Andy." Not long after Andromeda left the room, John saw movement in his peripheral vision. Harry prodded him gently in the shoulder with his wand. "Finite Incantatem."

John jerked away from the wand and nearly hit his head on the leg of the table because he had regained control of his limbs. Wide eyed, he scooted away from Harry. The other man sighed.

"Yeah. John, I'm a wizard. How about we come out from under the table and I'll tell you about it?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. I don't want to be even

I spread my wings, and keep my promise

A/N; From Phoenix Catcher. I want to apologise now for the delay on the update and also for the upcoming delay between this one and the next because I am due to go away again until late September. Sorry to all for the delay.

Chapter 4; I don't want to be even

Five days. It had been five days since John watched Harry kill a man that he later learned was a werewolf. Five days since John learned Harry was a wizard. Five days since he'd last seen him.

John couldn't fault Harry for what he'd done to Greyback. He couldn't fault Harry for protecting his children. But Harry had been so cold. John had never imagined that Harry could be like that. And magic? Magic was real. Harry was a wizard. He missed Harry fiercely and constantly wondered what the other man was doing. He wondered if Harry was hurt or angry at the words he had hurled at him in anger and fear of the confession he was making. Magic! John was still having a difficult time reconciling it, but he believed it without a doubt and now that he'd calmed down he regretted his initial reaction.

Five days after he'd learned Harry was a wizard John gathered the courage to go and see him. He'd gone for a drive to clear his head and ended up at Harry's home before he realized he was going there. Cody opened the front door and looked at John blankly.

"Hi, Cody."

"Why are you here? Have you come to shout at my father again?" Cody raised an eyebrow at John's surprise, "Yeah, I heard what you said to him. I wanted to talk to him before I went to bed so I came downstairs. Don't bother, Major," Cody said coldly, "My dad doesn't need you for a friend. He has friends. He has loyal friends who care about him."

"Cody! Who are you talking to so disrespectfully?"A stern faced woman with glasses on the edge of her nose and a tight bun at the base of her neck came to stand behind Cody. She peered at John for a moment. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Is Harry here?"

Her eyes narrowed, "And who are you, exactly?"

"That's John. Major Sheppard, I mean," Cody said amended coldly, "He used to be friends with dad. More than friends, maybe," Cody said accusingly. John was completely taken back by the normally shy and mild mannered boy. Cody stared at him with anger and betrayal in his green eyes. John wondered if Harry was as angry as his son. It was like looking at a enraged miniature version of Harry.

"Mind your manners," the woman scolded Cody before addressing John in a much softer tone, "I'm sorry, Harry isn't here."

"Will you tell him I came by?" John almost winced at the hopeful tone in his voice.

Her expression softened for a moment, "We don't expect him back in the immediate future. He's taken an emergency assignment in New Mexico."

"Is it dangerous?" John asked before he could stop himself.

Cody scowled at him, "It's magical, if that's what you're asking."

"Cody!" the woman objected, "I've never seen you be so rude in your life. What has come over you? Go and fetch your grandmother."

Cody glared at John one final time before disappearing inside the house. The woman offered him a tight smile. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, an old family friend. I've come to stay with Andromeda and the boys until Harry returns. And so has he. That's Alastor Moody," she gestured behind him. John turned to see a scarred man with a wooden eye leaning heavily on a staff and observing him. The man grunted a greeting. "Really, Alastor. He's a muggle."

"Constant vigilance," the man barked before limping past John and Minerva and into the house.

Andromeda joined Minerva at the door and looked surprised, but was pleased to see John, "Come in, John. I'll make you a cup of tea."

He shook his head and couldn't help wondering if Andromeda had overheard their argument as well. Did the things he had said offend her? Was she disappointed? "I...I just came to see if Harry was here. I didn't know he was away."

Her next words confirmed that she was unaware of their argument, "Well, it was unexpected, but I did remind him to call you. I think he was a little frazzled. You wouldn't have heard, but there's a basilisk loose in New Mexico. They asked Harry to deal with it. Did he tell you he could talk to snakes?"

John shook his head, "No, it didn't come up. It… it sounds really dangerous."

Minerva seemed to take pity on him, "Harry's dealt with basilisks before, starting when he was twelve. He knows how to handle them. In fact, most basilisks are peaceful by nature. They have a second eyelid that allows them to look at living creatures without killing them, but people are still terrified. When they enter populated areas, Harry goes and explains to the basilisk how frightened the people are of them and asks them to allow him to relocate them to an unpopulated area. It's safer for everyone involved."

John stared at her blankly and Andromeda chuckled, "Minerva, he isn't one of your students." Andromeda again invited him to stay for tea, but John did not allow himself to be persuaded. He was too embarrassed to be around Cody and a little intimidated by the strangers. He'd never seen anyone who looked like Alastor before. Harry, Andy and Minerva looked normal enough, but John still wondered if most magical people looked like Alastor.

John took to driving by Harry's house and checking for any sign that he had returned until one day he saw a figure he recognized as Harry standing unmoving on the front porch facing the door. John approached him and spoke once he was halfway up the steps to the front porch.

"Hey. I've been coming by a lot since you left. I was hoping I'd be able to tell in some way if you'd returned from New Mexico. It probably sounds kind of pathetic," he admitted, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about the last time I saw you and how poorly I reacted." John took another step up. "I want to apologize."

Harry stiffened. "Have I offended you so much that you won't look at me? Are you that angry?" John approached Harry. "Harry, are you okay? If you want me to leave then I will, but can you turn around and talk to me for a minute? Are you okay?"

When Harry still did not respond, John gently turned him and his eyes widened in surprise at the other man's appearance. Harry's eyes were unfocused. He was covered in dirt and soot and his arms and face were burnt. "Harry? What happened to you?"

Harry's eyes focused on his face, "John? Am I home? How did I get here? The...the last thing I remember is the fire."

"Harry," he whispered, "Oh my god, what happened to you? Let me take you to the hospital."

Harry moved away as the other man's hands reached for him, "Don't touch me."

"Harry…"

"No. I don't need your help. I don't want your help! Not you."

"Harry, you're hurt. Are you really going to go inside like that? Where your sons might see you? How do you think they'd handle it? You'll terrify Cody."

Harry sobered at the thought of frightening his sons. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Come home with me."

"With you? I'm trying to respect that you don't want me around you, John, but it's difficult when you show up at my house and Merlin I could curl up into your arms and not move for hours."

"Don't push me away and you can. Come with me until you're well enough to enter your home without upsetting your children." John gently wrapped his arms around the other man. John felt the tension leave his body when Harry didn't object. He buried his nose in Harry's thick locks and inhaled deeply. He'd missed this. He'd missed Harry. When Harry didn't pull away John ran a hand through his dark locks until he came to a section matted with what he immediately worried was dried blood. He held Harry's face with his hands and tilted it upwards to look into his green eyes. "Harry, did you hit your head?"

"I'm not sure. Probably," Harry admitted.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"I'm a wizard, John. I can heal myself. I'm already healing myself. Don't concern yourself with it. Just…just go away," He said tiredly.

"Fine," John said softly and without releasing Harry, "Come with me or go inside and frighten your sons, if you think you can walk there by yourself. Your choice."

They both knew it wasn't really a choice at all. Harry would never risk frightening his children and probably wouldn't be able to make it into the house unsupported. Harry allowed John to help him into the passenger seat, but he ignored the soft questions John sent his was as he drove. John wasn't sure if Harry was too angry with him to discuss what had happened or if he just wasn't up to it. John helped Harry into his apartment and Harry only acknowledged his presence when John brought a damp cloth to wipe his face by swatting his hands away. John's lips tightened in annoyance.

"This is getting ridiculous. Stop being stubborn."

"Then stop touching me," Harry practically snarled, "Fuck, Pan. I get it. You always seem to think the worst of me. There are too many misunderstandings between us. I saved you from having your memory tampered with, at the expense of our friendship, and you've spared me from upsetting my children. We're even."

"No. I don't want to be even. I don't want to keep track. I just want to do this as your friend and have you accept it. I was scared, Harry. I was just scared. But I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me. I should have heard you out instead of running away. If you're still willing to tell me..."

"Not hardly."

John stood, "You're being unreasonable."

John was a few feet away from Harry when the other man spoke, "He had a dispute with Remus' father John and turned Remus into a werewolf as revenge. Remus was only six. Ever since then Greyback had a sick obsession with him. When Remus died Teddy became his obsession. I wasn't going take the chance that he'd be able to get to Teddy. You've never seen anyone turn into a werewolf, let alone a child. It's horrifying to watch and excruciatingly painful to experience. It doesn't get easier with age. There is no cure. I'm not sorry I killed Greyback. And I'm not sorry I revealed magic to you. I'm not sorry I hid you from them. Even though you despise me."

"I do not! I'm your friend. I may not have been a good one, but I don't despise you." John practically shouted, "Why won't you believe me? Harry-" he hesitated, "What happened in New Mexico? Did something go wrong? Minerva told me that you've dealt with basilisks before."

Harry shuddered, "This one was more stubborn than most and refused to go. Basilisks don't really like humans and they never object to being moved away from. She didn't trust me at first, so I had to prove myself before she would tell me why. Eventually she showed me her nest and I promised her I could move her and the eggs without harming any of them. She agreed to let me take her elsewhere, but the eggs were beginning to hatch and we decided to wait until after the hatching to move them. But it took too long for the townspeople and they were terrified." Harry's voice acquired a hard edge, "Or maybe they just greedy. They magically and physically sealed the cave where the nest was. They came back for me when they realized I was inside the cave. I hit my head struggling against them. I could hear the basilisk and her children screaming as they burned in the fire. They took my wand and held me down until all that remained of the nest was a smouldering ruin and carcasses. I went mad when they began to harvest the carcasses. They tried to reason with me, but I refused to swear an Oath of Silence. I'm not exactly sure what they were going to do to me, but I didn't stay around to find out. I overpowered them. I got my wand and the next thing I remember is you coming up behind me on the front porch."

"Come here." Harry didn't object when John wrapped him in an embrace, but he didn't return it either. Harry met his gaze when John pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"My emotions are out of control," Harry admitted, "I don't even know what I'm saying to you. I don't mean it. I was never angry with you. I'm angry with myself for frightening you."

"Harry you have every right to be angry about what happened. And at me."

"Things seemed like they were going well between us. I don't trust my family with just anyone. But you've been a good friend to all of us."

John took a deep breath, "I've doubted you twice. I won't again."

Harry shook his head, "No. Don't. Don't promise me that. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Tell me."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head almost wildly, "No. No. I can't. John-"

"Okay. Okay, you don't have to. But I won't doubt you again," John insisted, "I promise. Our friendship means a lot to me, Harry."

Harry shook his head slowly, "I can't talk about this right now. I'm so tired. I need to sleep. I'm not rejecting you," he said slowly, "but I need to…. Please…"

John put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Whatever you want. Whatever you need." Harry's eyes closed and he swayed before pitching forwards. John caught him easily and manoeuvred him so that he was able to lift him into his arms. He carried Harry into his bedroom and removed his shoes, socks, jacket and belt before tucking him in. He watched Harry sleep, his chest rising and falling at even intervals and after a few hours John noticed that his injuries seemed to be healing of their own accord.

"I'm going to be a better friend to you, Harry," John said softy, "I promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Andromeda tapped her foot to the beat of the song. Kreacher wrung his hands in grief as Andromeda cleaned the library. She hummed as she dusted the bookshelves and ignored Kreacher's mumbling. "Why must my mistress be distressing poor Kreacher? Why doesn't my mistress trust Kreacher to be cleaning the master's library?"

"The mama pajama rolled out of bed and she ran to the police station. When the papa found out he began to shout and he started the investigation. It's against the law." She sung.

Kreacher moaned loudly. He wrung his hands once more before running from the room. He found his master and the Major in the backyard raking leaves together. He threw himself at his master's feet.

"Mistress be doing it again. Master must be stopping Kreacher's mistress!"

John looked mildly alarmed by the display, but Harry just smiled, "What's Andy up to now, Kreacher?"

"Mistress be one of the purest of the purebloods. She be a daughter of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black! She mustn't be cleaning! Mistress mustn't! It be unseemly!"

Harry smiled at the wrinkled house elf fondly, "Is she singing too?"

Kreacher twitched, "My mistress be singing to muggle music."

Harry winced, "Why don't you work on the garden for a bit, Kreacher. For the sake of your ears and all that."

Kreacher blinked owlishly at Harry, his agitation changing into disapproval, "The master be making fun of the mistress again. The mistress tells Kreacher to be telling her if the master does so. What should Kreacher do? Kreacher can't be helping the mistress refuse the master his dinner!"

Harry chuckled, "Tell you what, Kreacher, you go work on the garden and I'll tell her that she has a rotten singing voice. Is it a deal?"

Kreacher walked towards the garden, "The master is naughty to say things about the mistress. Kreacher be thinking the mistress won't be feeding the master any dinner. Kreacher be sneaking some for the master when the mistress isn't looking."

Harry watched the old house elf go walk towards the garden with a fond smile on his face. "He fought in the war too."

John looked away from the house elf and back to Harry, "What war?"

Harry was still staring at Kreacher, "He used to hate me. But he changed and he rallied the other house elves to fight in my name. He was more devastated then anyone when Ginny and I broke up. He sulked for weeks. He wanted more children in my household."

John frowned, "Harry, what war are you talking about?"

Harry blinked, "The war that killed Teddy's parents, my parents and Andy's husband. It started before I was born. There was a reprieve until I turned eleven and then it started again and went on until I ended it when I was seventeen."

"Did this happen in England?" John asked gently.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It was hell."

"War is always hell," John said softly.

"Yeah."

"Your parents were soldiers?"

Harry nodded, "You could say that. Teddy's parents too."

"And Andy's husband?"

Harry shook his head, "No. He was a muggle. But they killed him anyway. I only met him once, but he was a good man. He and Andy must have really loved each other," Harry elaborated at John's frown, "I didn't meet Andy until after Teddy's parents died and the war ended."

"But you were just a kid then. How could you be involved in the war?"

"All my friends were involved the war," Harry said quietly, "Everyone was involved in some way. Children too, whether or not they wanted to be. But I was the king. We were all just chess pieces in the end." Harry sighed. "Let's take a break." He dropped his rake and tugged John by the hand towards the hammock.

They reclined on the hammock together. Harry dozed off and on, curling into John's side. His peaceful expression brought a smile to John's face. Since returning from New Mexico, it had taken Harry a while to relax and calm down. He'd been noticeably jumpy and on edge for days afterwards. John had remained true to his vow and done everything in his power to support Harry. Cody was still angry with him, but John didn't think anyone else had noticed. He was waiting for the right opportunity to resolve the problem with the young man. He knew he owed Cody and apology and an explanation, but would Cody understand the kind of fear John had felt? Cody had grown up around magic. Was he too accustomed to it to understand that it might be frightening?

Harry shifted in his sleep. John gently ran his fingertips across Harry's cheek. He'd been with Harry almost constantly since he returned from New Mexico, but they'd barely touched each other. They certainly hadn't advanced past the kisses they'd shared earlier. John thought about advancing their physical relationship more and more and wondered if Harry was thinking along similar lines. Was he still interested? Was it too late for them to be anything past friends?

Bright green eyes opened slowly and Harry smiled. "Did I fall asleep?"

John nodded, "Yeah. For a while."

"Sorry I'm not being very entertaining. I make you help me with my yardwork and then fall asleep on you," Harry laughed softly.

"I don't mind," John said honestly, "You should still be taking it easy. But I don't mind helping. Or watching you sleep. I don't mind at all."

"Oh?"

"I certainly wouldn't say no to the opportunity to watch you sleep some more."

A slow smile spread across his features, "I wouldn't either."

"Do the master and the Major be needing anything?"

Harry turned away from John to smile at the house elf, "We're fine, thanks Kreacher." From his reclined position beside Harry sitting in the hammock sideways, John watched the house elf return to keeping an eye on Teddy and Cody as they climbed up a tree. John took his sunglasses off and frowned in concern at how high the boys were getting.

"Um, Harry, maybe they shouldn't go that high?"

Harry followed his gaze and chuckled, "The branches and the ground are covered with cushioning charms and I placed a deceleration charm on both the boys. If that doesn't cover it, Kreacher can prevent them from getting hurt with his magic."

Feeling both foolish and awed, John replaced his sunglasses and leaned back on the hammock. It seemed like he was surrounded by magic. It was unnoticeably woven into every aspect of Harry's life. John wondered what other magic was around that he wasn't noticing. Besides being introduced to Kreacher, a creature even stranger than Alastor Moody, nothing had noticeably changed now that John knew Harry was a wizard. John wondered if that's just the way it was or if Harry was worried about frightening him away. John frowned at that thought. Harry caught his attention when he interlaced their fingers and brought his free hand up to shield his eyes. "Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"How about we have dinner at your place tonight?"

"Yeah?" John smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

There was a shout of surprise and both men looked up in time to see Cody jump from a high branch and flutter harmlessly to the ground. Despite Harry's assurances, the sight had startled John. Cody let out another shout of something that sounded like French and bolted towards the house. Harry sat up and followed his progress, smiling when he saw Cody fling himself into a young blonde woman's arms. Teddy wasn't far behind. Harry and John stood as they approached. Chattering excitedly in French, the woman embraced Harry and kissed both of his cheeks. Without a doubt, she was one of the most beautiful women he had never seen and her familiarity with Harry caused a sharp spike of jealously. Harry rolled his eyes after a moment and interrupted her in English.

"This is Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle, this is John Sheppard."

She offered a heart stopping smile, "Enchanté."

"I've known Gabrielle since she was only a little older than the boys. Her sister married Cody's eldest uncle."

Cody smiled at John for the first time since Greyback had died, "He saved her during the Triwizard Tournament. He was only supposed to go and get Uncle Ron, but Aunt Fleur, her sister, couldn't find her so Harry dragged her up from the lake as well," Cody explained excitedly, "We stayed in France for a little while because dad was on assignment there. Gabrielle taught me and Teddy French, but dad never really liked it."

"I'm a little surprised to see you, Gabrielle. Is everything alright?"

"I need to speak with you," she admitted before turning to the boys, "Give me a few minutes with your father and I promise we'll have some fun before I leave, okay?"

Teddy and Cody agreed after one hug each from Gabrielle. She watched them run back to the tree with a smile on her face.

"I miss them, you know. I do wish you would return to France."

"Anywhere in Europe is too close to Britain for my taste," Harry admitted. Gabrielle glanced at John and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "He can stay. He was here when I killed Greyback. I trust him."

"Ah. We have heard whispers and rumours that the monster was dead. I look forward to telling my sister and brother in law."

"Don't mention my name."

She sighed, but didn't argue with him, "Of course, I will do as you ask. There's no easy way for me to tell you this. Ginny," she said the name with obvious dislike, "is engaged. The wedding will take place in the very near future."

Harry frowned at her, "Um, okay?" He wasn't sure why she had travelled all the way from France to tell him this. It wasn't like there was any lingering doubt or ambiguity about his feelings towards Ginny. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her and Gabrielle was well aware of that.

"She's cleaned up her act. She's been talking about trying to get custody of Cody from you and have him live with her in England."

"That's not going to happen," Harry said bluntly, "Gabrielle, that's not going to happen no matter how much she's cleaned up her act."

Gabrielle wasn't reassured "She's been in touch with your muggle relatives," Gabrielle blurted out, "She and Ron had a screaming row about it the other day. I don't know the details. She's pretty confident, Harry."

John was surprised to hear that Harry had been brought up by muggles. Maybe it explained his ease and familiarity with the muggle world. He wondered how that could be related to Ginny getting custody of Cody.

Harry frowned, "That's pretty low, even for her. But still, it's nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so. I thought you should know. Molly and Ron wanted you to know and I was looking for an excuse to visit," she smiled, "They all send their love, of course."

Harry caught her hand, "Thanks for coming out here to tell me, Gabrielle. I appreciate. You'll stay for a while, of course?"

John tried to not look horrified. Harry hadn't been unduly friendly with Gabrielle, but there was something about her that worried him. She really was unnaturally beautiful. He wondered if her stunning beauty was related to magic.

"Of course. Andromeda and I must catch up and I haven't seen the boys in ages."

"Gabrielle, come on!" Teddy called from the tree.

She grinned, "Duty calls," she mock saluted Harry before heading off to join the boys.

Gabrielle remained for dinner and John was still vaguely uneasy around her. She was too beautiful. Dinner, however, was an extremely interesting affair. With Gabrielle around, Harry seemed to forget that he was trying to keep from exposing John to magic again. Gabrielle brought news of Andromeda's family back in England. Her sister was doing well, Gabrielle had reassured her, and so was her nephew. They had both recently relocated to France and showed no signs of returning to England except to visit some place called Azkaban. The mention of Azkaban made all the adults at the table grimace.

Gabrielle had a lot to say about Cody's aunts and uncles and John had a hard time keeping track of them. Cody and Teddy were especially eager to hear about their grandparents, Molly and Arthur, and their cousin Victorie.

After dinner Andy suggested a walk to show Gabrielle some of the town. Teddy and Cody walked ahead with Gabrielle, eagerly pointing their favourite places out to her. Andy was watching, obviously amused. Harry lingered back and caught John's wrist to hold him back as well. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

John didn't try to deny that something was bothering him. "Your friend Gabrielle is…very beautiful," he said hesitantly.

Harry stared at him in surprise, "Are you attracted to her?"

John shook his head, "No. But I'm not blind. It's… she's so beautiful. Is it because of magic or something?"

Harry smiled, "Are you attracted to women at all, John?"

"No. Not really."

"I'd never thought about that. How interesting. You're immune to her allure. You're not attracted to her, but you can't help but notice her."

"I don't understand," John admitted.

"Gabrielle, where are you going?"

"Gabrielle is part Veela. Veela are a type of magical creature. They…" Harry stopped abruptly and looked towards the others. He saw Andy holding the boys back from following Gabrielle as she walked up the steps to the church. He paused long enough to tell John to stay with Andy and the boys before running after her.

The door closed behind Gabrielle as Harry reached the first the step and she was not in view when he entered the church. He slowly approached a middle-aged man standing at the front of the pews. The man did not react to Harry's presence even when Harry was in his direct line of vision. His eyes were unfocused. Harry touched his arm.

"Father?"

The man blinked and took a step back in surprise as his eyes focused on Harry. "Excuse me, young man, I didn't see you." He looked around for a moment, vaguely confused. "I can't seem to recall what I was doing…" he murmured to himself. He glanced around and a flash of red on his neck caught Harry's attention.

"Did you cut yourself, Father?"

He touched his neck and seemed surprise when his fingers came away bloody. "I must have cut myself shaving again. I seem to do that all the time now."

Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and touched his wand. "Father, I need you to leave the building for your own safety."

Influenced by the compulsion spell, the priest nodded agreeably and left without another word. Harry watched him go before slipping his wand out of his pocket. "Point me Gabrielle Delacour."

Harry tapped the top of his head with his wand and coated his body with disillusionment, silencing and scent dampening spells. They wouldn't make him undetectable to his foe, but they would hopefully give him the element of surprise. He cast another silent point-me spell on Gabrielle Delacour and started moving. He located Gabrielle on the second floor balcony so quickly it was too easy. Though unconscious, she was sprawled out elegantly on a pew and arranged with her blonde hair flowing around her, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs bent to one side. Harry watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment. She was alive and breathing evenly, but his sharp eyes caught sight of a trickle of red on her neck.

Harry moved slowly. There was no one else in sight, but he knew that whoever had lured Gabrielle into the church and attacked her was still nearby. He or she was probably watching. Harry edged closer to Gabrielle knowing that the smaller and slower his movements were the less likely that any distortion of his spell would be noticed. He stood beside Gabrielle after what felt like an eternity and slowly stretched his hand towards her. He felt a sharp surge of rage at the close up view of the blood on her neck. He intertwined his fingers with hers and paused for a brief moment to gather his focus before apparating. He wanted to stay and confront her attacker, but getting her to safety was far more important.

The moment he took Gabrielle in sidealong, Harry immediately knew something was wrong. He felt like a boomerang. He'd begun the apparrition properly, but something had prevented him from completing it. The feeling was similar to that of trying to apparate within anti-apparrition wards, only more forceful and unpleasant. Harry and Gabrielle were slammed back into their original places on the balcony and Harry hit the ground hard. He looked up to see that Gabrielle's eyes were open, but not focused on anything in particular. A tear slid slowly down her cheek. Harry gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. She inhaled slowly and some of her fear seemed to abate. Her bright blue eyes fixed on something behind Harry and widened marginally in fear.

A soft chuckle drew Harry's attention and he turned his head slowly to see a cloaked male figure easily balancing in what would normally be considered a haphazard position on the railing of the balcony.

"Come back for seconds?" Gabrielle asked dryly.

He chuckled pleasantly, "Yes, but not as soon as you might think. I think I'll save you for dessert after I feed from your wizard friend."

Harry saw red. The vampire wasn't going to lay a hand on Gabrielle again. He couldn't apparate and he didn't have a portkey, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting Gabrielle to safety. He inhaled sharply and felt his magic surge around him. He couldn't apparate Gabrielle, but he might be able to achieve a similar end with a different method. He focused on Gabrielle and imagined a line connecting her to John. He concentrated until the line was completely cemented and then he pushed. He didn't want to hurt Gabrielle but he pushed as forcefully as he dared along the line he had created between her and John. Gabrielle disappeared after a small squeak of surprise and Harry felt her traveling along the line and felt the moment she arrived to John.

Harry stood and allowed his spells to drop. He was going to need all of his energy and focus for this fight and his movement would render the spells useless anyway. Harry heard a small gasp of either surprise or concern from the vampire but then he chuckled. "The famous Harry Potter. This is my lucky day."

He stood up, still balancing easily on the railing, and shed his cloak with a swift movement. He was tall and thin with eyes so dark they were almost black. Harry's eyes were drawn to his red lips, stained bright with blood. Gabrielle's blood. Harry made an angry sweeping motion with one hand and the vampire fell from the railing as though Harry had actually pushed him. Harry leaned over the railing to see him land of his feet easily. He smiled up at Harry and made a come hither motion with one of his hands.

Harry vaulted over the railing and fluttered down to land on his feet easily. He began casting the moment his feet hit the ground. The vampire avoided the sequential cutting curses sent at both of his arms and jumped to avoid the one sent at his torso and retaliated by ripping up a section of the nearest pew and throwing it at Harry. Harry dew his wand and cast a shielding spell that sent the pew back at the vampire. The pew broke in half where it struck the vampire and forced him back a few steps.

They circled each other slowly. Abruptly, the vampire shot forward and struck Harry squarely in the chest. Harry cast a burning spell as he flew backwards and the vampire cried out in pain and surprise. They rose to their feet and Harry cast another spell as the vampire flew at him. The spell struck him squarely in the chest and suspended him in a small translucent bubble. Harry realized too late that the vampire hadn't been rushing him, but merely getting close enough to look him in the eye.

Harry felt himself becoming abnormally calm very rapid. He began to wonder if he wasn't overreacting about this situation. No one had died. There was no need to be so upset. There was no reason to fight. It would probably be best if he put his wand down. He should definitely end the confining spell on the vampire.

The vampire smiled as the spell confining him slipped away. "Come here, boy."

Harry felt a sharp surge of revulsion at those words, but he walked forwards anyway. The vampire stroked his cheek and Harry tensed. He shouldn't touch him like that. There was only one person he wanted to touch him like that. Harry fired a blasting curse into the vampire's midsection and he crashed into a table covered with small burning candles. Harry fired another spell as he stood and from the tiny part of his sleeve that had caught fire from the candles Harry lit his entire wardrobe went up in flames. Harry took a moment to reinforce his occlumency shields while the vampire was distracted.

The cool amusement was gone from the vampire's expression when he stood after putting out the fire by rolling on the ground. He seemed to understand that the savior of the wizarding world wasn't a normal foe. "Tell me your full name," he demanded.

Harry snorted inelegantly. A flash of rage crossed the vampire's face as he realized that he couldn't affect Harry. His occlumency shields had reinforced Harry sufficiently enough to prevent him from being mentally influenced by the vampire. He wasn't used to his prey putting up this kind of fight.

"No matter," he said suddenly, "I seem to have recalled it on my own."

Harry took a step backwards and raised his wand. He wasn't sure why his full name was significant to the vampire, but he doubted it would be good for him. He clapped has hands together before his chest and intertwined his fingers around his wand. "Fulmen!" He bellowed.

Harry's arms shook as a surge of lightning exploded from the tip of his wand. The vampire let out a high-pitched scream that made Harry's ears hurt as the lightning struck him squarely in the chest. Harry tried to shift so that the lightning would strike the vampire in the heart, but the lightning was too heavy. Harry felt a sharp crackle of energy touch his fingertips. He ended the spell when the feeling reached his wrists otherwise the spell would utterly consume him. The vampire was hunched over, cradling his torso. Enraged eyes met Harry's green ones. The scent of burnt clothing and flesh was almost overwhelming and it took Harry a moment to realize that his wands were burnt as well. The vampire screamed again, rage in addition to the pain.

In one fluid movement the vampire pinned Harry against the nearest wall. Harry pressed his wand into the vampire's midsection. They stared at each other and for a moment Harry thought they were at an impasse in that neither could act before the other. They had to compromise or they'd only succeed in killing each other. But suddenly the vampire smiled.

"You're more powerful than they say. Did you know that?" He asked almost conversationally, "I've never met a wizard who could hold his own against a vampire in a battle like this. My kind can usually just overwhelm a single wizard when we command your minds. But your magic is too strong for that. How old do you think I am?"

Harry didn't answer the question and the vampire's cool amused attitude from earlier in their battle returned. "I'm probably much older than whatever number you've come up with. That gives me an advantage over the younger vampires. Do you know why I asked about your name? I'm sure you don't. The famous Harry Potter. It took me a moment to remember that your middle name was James. Do me a favor, Harry James Potter? Drop your wand."

Harry didn't realize he had dropped his wand until he heard it hit the ground. He moved, but the vampire grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall with enough force that his vision blurred.

"In addition to commanding your mind, I was also command your body. If I know your full name, that is. Stay still, Harry James Potter."

Harry was powerless to do anything as the vampire's fingers stroked his cheek, his chin and finally his neck. He didn't bother to fight to gain control of his body. He knew it was pointless. He could feel that there was nothing he could do. He would gain his freedom only if the vampire released him, or if the vampire died. He leaned into Harry, putting enough pressure against his chest that he gasped for breath, and nuzzled his neck.

"It's ironic. You yourself said that I was more powerful than they say. Yet, you still underestimate me."

The vampire straightened to meet Harry's gaze, "How so? You cannot move. You cannot escape." He smiled patiently, "Perhaps you are simply stalling for time? Hoping that some hero will rush in to rescue you? I wonder who they will turn their adoration towards once the Boy-Who-Lived is no more?"

"I don't use my wand because I need to," Harry said.

The vampire took a step back and turned around, but it was too late. Dozens of pieces of wood, of all shapes and sizes, from the smashed pew hovered in the air. They shot forwards, all of them impaling the vampire before he could move or speak. Harry cried out in pain as a few of the small pieces clipped him and embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

Slowly, Harry felt his ability to move slowly return to him. He surveyed the vampire at his feet for a moment. He had been impaled with more shards of wood than Harry could count, and one of them had gone directly through his heart. Harry cast a strong fire spell and watched as the vampire burned to ashes in mere moments and then banished the ashes once the fire had receded. He surveyed the damage to the church and considered righting it, but he was too tired.

He left the church and wasn't surprised to find John alone waiting for him. Andy would have taken Gabrielle and the boys home for their own safety. John's eyes widened and he rushed over to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. My hands are burned and I've got some cuts, but its nothing serious. I can get a potion at home."

"Andy took Gabrielle and the boys home. She said to tell you that Gabrielle would be fine."

Harry nodded, "Good."

"So, what happened?"

Harry smiled at John's curiosity, hugely relieved to see that John no longer harbored any overt fear of magic after the incident with Greyback. "I'll tell you on the way. Let's go home. I'm exhausted."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


End file.
